Last Weeks
by Windrider340
Summary: Ruby's last few weeks at school weren't all that great as most would think. When people found out that she would be moved up 2 years she began to be treated differently. Shunned, whispered about, pushed to the side, and so much more. She couldn't take it. But what happens when Qrow sees his favorite niece running down the hall crying? Summary will be changed. Rated T cause paranoid
1. Prolouge

**Hello everybody! So this is my first RWBY fanfic and I'm a little nervous about this. I will update a new chapter when I feel confident in it and I have at least two chapters in advance. I've always wondered what happened when Ruby had to tell her friends and family about her moving up two years. I know that she probably wasn't in school but there is a chance. I feel like they rush their students into the better schools as soon as they graduate. I do appreciate constructive criticism but nothing harsh. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ruby's last few weeks at school weren't all that great as most would think. When people found out that she would be moved up 2 years she began to be treated differently. Shunned, whispered about, pushed to the side, and so much more. She couldn't take it. But what happens when Qrow sees his favorite niece running down the hall crying?

* * *

"Well you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

"Well...O.K."

Ruby Rose stared with wide silver eyes at the grey haired man in front of her. His eyes gazed at her over his spectacles, studying her. He had a small smile playing across his lips at the girl's reaction.

"Really?!" She cried out. "I mean...ah...um...I would be...ah...very happy to-um-attend Beacon next year." She replied, trying to be formal. But it broke in a matter of seconds. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you sooo much Professor Ozpin!"

Ozpin's smile grew wider as he watched the girl. Standing up, he straighten his black jacket and nodded to Glynda. "I'll be glad to see you and your sister next month. Thank you for your time."

Ruby squealed before racing put the door with a shower of rose petals back to Signal and her home.

XXX

"DAD DAD DAD!" Ruby yelped as she raced through the door.

"Ruby...is that you? Where have you been?" Tai called from a different room. "Hush! Yang is actually asleep for once. Instead being on her scroll all night!"

Ruby dashes to him and clung onto the back of the chair her father was in. She glanced over his shoulder. He was grading the test her class had just taken that day. He saw hers near the bottom of the stack.

Then she began to babble bout all that had happened. "So I was listening to music in this shop when these me came in a started to rob the place. One came over to me and I was like 'Are you robbing me?' and he was like 'Yeah!' so then I was like all Kungfu on him and the rest of Torchwick's goons."

At the word of the nefarious criminal, Tai-who hadn't been paying much attention-snapped his head up. "Torchwick?"

"Yeah! Pay attention dad!" She smacked his head. "We battled and then it ended up on top of a building and then he got into a helicopter and threw something at me that exploded but it was stopped by some huntress then another huntress appeared on the ship and they battled and then got away." Ruby gasped for breathe before continuing. "And she brought me into this interrogation room where she started scolding me and I was scared and she made me feel ashamed and then this man enters the room and we started talking and he noticed my eyes which was weird because it's not like anything special but any who he then offered me a position at...BEACON!" A scream erupted from inside the house and a blonde girl rushed down. Her lilac eyes were bright with excitement as she peeled her little sister off the chair and crushed her into her large chest.

"I'm so happy that you are going to Beacon with me in a few weeks!"

"Yang...can't...Breathe!" Ruby wined losing air fast. Yang dropped the girl but was swept up by her father.

"How do I know this is true?" Tai asked jokingly. He knew his youngest was destined to be a hero. Ruby scowled at him before wiggling from his grasp-much like Yang's- and turned on the news.

A reporter appeared. " _This just in: A slightly destroyed dust shop was almost robbed a few hours ago. It was believed to be headed by none other than Roman Torchwick. Here is a clip of footage now."_

On the TV a short, fuzzy video played of a red blur in a cloud of smoke firing of sniper rounds at a helicopter. While they couldn't identify the girl, anyone who knew Ruby would immediately recognize the massive high caliber sniper scythe. Tai stared. Then, he ushered the two girls up the stairs.

"Well it's obvious you've had a long day Ruby. You still have exams tomorrow. It's time to get some rest."

Ruby protested. "But I'm not tired. Besides, I need to study more."

"Nope."

"But..-"

"Nope. Time for bed, you need rest." Tai silenced her then patted the top of Ruby's head.

A yawn escaped Ruby's lips. She smiled. "G'night dad."

Tai didn't respond as she bounced up the stairs with Yang close behind. The door to their room closed and he could hear the girls talking, not even being discreet. He sighed before turning back to the work at hand.

He glanced down at his scroll. A message appear.

 _"I know you maybe upset. But she deserves it. She is a lot like her mother in many ways."_

Tai sighed. Oh believe me I know.

Yang laughed as she watched Ruby reenact the battle. She jumped around the room as if she were still fighting the man. Ruby swung and imaginary scythe and "fired" off rounds from it. Then, she played the part of both the huntress and herself. Yang stopped her there.

"C'mon Ruby. I get it. It was an epic battle that you took part in." Yang laughed.

Ruby slumped onto her bed defeated. The exhaustion finally caught up with her. "I only wish I could have caught him." She pouted. "I would be so famous."

"Just think about how famous you'll be at school tomorrow hen everyone finds out that you will be moving up two grades."

Her silver yes lit up and Yang smiled in return. Then, Tai cut off the lights, plunging them into darkness.

"DA-AD!" Both girls yelled simultaneously.

"Lights out ladies!" He laughed. Ruby grumbled and laid down. In a matter of moneys, she was sound asleep. Yang kissed her forehead before climbing into her bed.

* * *

 **So this was just the prolouge. Tell me what you think! Haven't decided an update schedule that'll be posted with the next chapter...maybe tomorrow?"  
Windrider340**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know I said last Monday but that went down the drain when my day off turned out to be a day of work. Sorry bout that. So for the reviews**

 **WolvesRock14:** **Thank you so much! I wish someone with much better writing skills had thought of this!**

 **The Blind Hare:** **I feel like I'm definitely going to need that luck!**

 **Nina Vale: ****Thanks! I love Qrow and Ruby's relationship, and I wish we got to see more of it before volume 4. It's obvious that he is her favorite person in the world.**

 **Nopeite nopetie nope:** **Oh my gosh! Thank you for that piece of correction. Leave it to me to forget that. I always get confused because they use the shotgun sound from Halo (aka Red v Blue). I'll remember that for next time. I've made that correction in the prologue.**

* * *

 **DAY 1**

 **Patch**

Ruby woke up early the next day despite being out later. She still needed to study but that wasn't what was on her mind. The only thing that worried her was what everyone was going to treat her like. She hated being put on the put light and really didn't want to be crowded by people. Maybe Yang would hang around with her? That would make her feel much better. But of course, as it was Yang's last weeks at school, she would want to be with her gang. So no hope there. Her own gang would help her out. They knew how she felt about crowds and attention. She rubbed her eyes and crawled out from under the covers. Today was surely going to be a long day for her.

Ruby sighed and quietly got up, so as to not disturb the sleeping sister. Although, how that is possible was beyond her. Yang's snores were so loud, a bomb could go off next to the house and no one would no. _Poor Zwei,_ Ruby thought, noticing the dog curled up under her extra pillows. His little ears. And Yang's snores mixed with Tai's, it was impossible to sleep with for any sane person. Good thing Ruby wasn't sane. She picked up the corgi and walked downstairs. She opened the back door, letting the dog get some freedom.

Heading back up, she stopped at the kitchen. A small smile crossed her lips at the sight. Tai was there, slouched in the chair over his work, asleep. This was a common sight. Their father tended to overwork and stay up for days straight. He really needed better sleeping habits. She placed a light kiss on his head, before gently tugging out his stack of test papers and replacing them with a pillow from the couch. Then, she turned on the coffee maker.

Yawning, Ruby popped back into the room, placing on her usual attire. She opened the closet door and pulled out a black blouse. After buttoning it, she also pulled out her black and red combat skirt and secured it over her shirt. She tied up the cincher with red string and looped the belt around her waist. She kissed Cresent Rose before securing it to her back while attaching the ammunition and picking up her mother's rose emblem. Rubbing it with a cloth, she secured it firmly on her belt with a smile. Last but not least, she pulled her tights and boots on and headed to the bathroom.

After finishing her routine (brushing her hair and, while maybe lip-singing with the brushes), she smiled into the mirror. Something was definitely missing on her. It just didn't feel right. Boots-check. Tights?-on. Weapon/ammo-who would forget! Rose?-always. Ruby gasped, extremely worried. Clothes?!- nope she didn't forget those. Clothes got her thinking. She looked it over before settling on her bare shoulders. They were black and void of color that should be there. Her cloak! How in all of Remnant could she forget that!?

Using her semblance, she ransacked the room from head to foot. A figure stood in the doorway as Ruby-somehow-appeared in several different places at once. Things were being tossed all over the room. Some items narrowly missing the snoring Yang's head. The man looked on worried but knew no harm would come to his sleeping daughter.

As a pile of junk began to form rapidly, the father stepped in. "Missing something Ruby?"

She stopped midair, face planted into the ground, and stared up at Tai. Dusting herself off she looked at him with an angry fire in her silver eyes. In Tai's left hand were two crosses and the other held her bright red hood. With out a sound she rushed him and tackled him to the ground. She kissed him before standing up and fastening the cloak with a sigh of content on her shoulders. She rounded on her dad once more and scowled, then sat on top of him.

"How dare you!" She yelped. "Take my cloak without asking!" With a loud "Hmph!" Ruby kicked Tai in the shin. "Don't touch my cloak!"

With that, she rushed downstairs, showering Tai with rose petals. Wincing slightly, he got up and limped back into the kitchen to make himself and the girl some coffee.

Rustling was heard in the living room as the disorganized girl looked around for her backpack. He chuckled before carry a cup of coffee to the doorway. Mind you with cream and five sugars. He smiled as he found her snuggled in a corner with her textbook.

Handing her the coffee, he spoke up. "I washed it you know. I figured after last night it could use one."

She smelled it, recognizing the laundry soap smell. She smiled up at him. "Thanks."

He laughed and tugged the hood down on her face. Tai laughed at the angry look she gave him before leaving her to her studies. Ruby scowled at him but sunk deeper on the wall and snuggled into her cloak more. Flipping through the textbook, she began to quickly review the chapters, occasionally taking a sip of her coffee. Ah...just the way she liked it. But, her mind wasn't retaining anything. That was a problem, but totally normal with the things plaguing her mind.

How were her friends going to treat her when she told them? She didn't even like it when they praised her for a good job in combat class. She hated the thought of all the extra attention. She even hated the thought of attention at all. The way people stared at her, expecting her to do something great, or waiting for her to screw up and make a fool of herself. And when she told her gang that she would be moving up not one but two! years, she hated the thought of attention she would get. Maybe they wouldn't give he any attention. Maybe they would just congratulate her and leave her be. That was very likely. The teachers, not so much.

They would probably praise her and even expect more from her. Standards that she just couldn't reach. Hopefully, Tai wouldn't tell the teachers until later. But...with his big mouth, that was unlikely. Tai seemed to just spill anything and always snatched up the chance to show off his daughters. This made classes hard when Signal got a new teachers. They tended to really dislike Tai and took that out on Ruby and Yang, the former more because of her lack of confidence. In the end, they began to like the peppy girls and just decided to tune out and ignore Tai.

The only person she could really trust not to treat her differently would be Uncle Qrow. For the past few weeks, his class would be the highlight of her day. He knew everything that she could do and helped her with the things she couldn't. His class was hard for the last few months, seeming as he had been absent and had a sub. Now he was back to finish up exams. Ruby couldn't wait to give him the news. As her mentor, she wanted his praise. No one but his.

"Easy there Rubes!" Yang laughed, flopping next to Ruby. "Don't want to destroy the book now, when the year is practically over."

Ruby looked down at her hands to find her clutching her book. Thinking about her friends must have worried her more then she thought. What would happen when she walked through school now? How much attention would she be getting? She scrunched up the book harder, ripping several pages.

Yang pulled the book out of her sister's grip. "Whoa! What's up?"

Ruby stared at her with wide, worried eyes. "How are people going to treat me when they find out?"

"How are people going to treat you? I mean, Ruby you'll be super popular!" Yang swung an arm around her shoulders. "While it'll only be for two weeks of school, then you'll be packing and leaving for Beacon within the next month, it will still be popularity!"

"I don't want to be popular! I just want to blend in, like I have for the past few years." Ruby admitted.

"Then ignore all the comments and sit as far away from everyone. They'll take the hint and leave you be." Yang comforted.

''Ladies!" Tai shouted from the kitchen. "You better be ready girls cause you're going to miss the bus back to Signal!"

Yang immediately ran around the house, trying to get her hour long morning routine done in 5 minutes. Ruby, already ready, packed her sister's bag and placed Tai's papers into his own bag. She then made everyone's lunches and threw together a quick breakfast for Yang. Yang came down, slightly disheveled just before they had to leave.

"Let's go girls!" Tai yelled from the car. "I want to get there early to tell the teachers Ruby's news!"

Said girl and Yang exchanged an exasperated look before climbing into the car.

* * *

 **Day 1**

 **Signal-PT1**

Ruby stood outside the doors to Signal just...staring. A look of foreboding was plastered on her face. She knew that there would be almost no students in right now. Teachers always had to show up before students, but Ruby's mind just couldn't help but think of the school filled with a thousand people...all staring at her. She shuddered.

"C'mon Ruby!" Yang said cheerily, pushing her inside. "Everything is going to be fine."

Ruby broke free. "Just give me a few minutes. I think I left my confidence back home." she said, trying to make a break for it.

"Listen Ruby." Yang began as they headed for the cafeteria. "You're going to have to face this sooner or later."

"I'd rather go later." Ruby mumbled quietly.

Yang never heard a word. "And sooner is better than later!"

Ruby was pushed in one direction by Yang while the sister moved to the far back to wait for her friends. Ruby sighed and pulled out a textbook. But once more, she couldn't focus enough. She glanced back at Yang who was leaning back comfortably in a chair with her eyes closed. Most likely sleeping. Sure enough, the chair slammed forward and Yang hit the desk. She didn't move. Ruby rolled her eyes and turned on her music.

 _They see you as small and helpless._

Ha helpless? Could helpless stop a robbery?

 _They see you as just a child._

A child? Really? Can a child wield a scythe half her size and take on Roman Torchwick.

 _Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild!_

Roman surely was. She smiled at the memory of last night. It was fun. And super awesome to see a real huntress. What was her name? Gooda? Gilda? Eh...something like that. She closed her eyes with joy when she remembered meeting Professor Ozpin. She couldn't wait to meet him again in a month. Deciding to get ready for class early-extremely early- she head off to her locker humming to her song.

 _This'll be the we've waited for! This'll be the day we open up the doors._

 _I don't want to hear you're absolution,_

 _Hope you're ready for a revolution._

 _Welcome to the world of new solutions,_

 _Welcome to the world of bloody evolution._

 _In time your heart will open minds,_

 _You're story will be is in a simple-_ "Ah!"

Ruby yelped and fell backwards as a textbook came tumbling out of her locker. Leave it to her to be beaten by a textbook. She looked down her chest at it, only to discover that it was an extremely important one. _Basic Weapons_ just so happened to belong to her Uncle's class. A not fluttered down.

 _Hey Kid, Figured this was an important book. Left on your desk Friday. Explains a whole lot. Maybe if you would stop forgetting it, you would do better in class._

She couldn't help but laugh at her Uncle. Everyone knew that she was the best in that class. She had studied this textbook inside and out ever since Yang had received it a few years before her. Ruby was proud to admit that she was a dork when it came to weapons. Both basic and advanced. Anyone who could see Cresent would know just how much she loved weapons.

Wait...her uncle. There was something she wanted to do with him. That was it! Last night. Not even bothering to close her locker, Ruby dashed down the hall with a shower of rose petals in her wake. Not 5 seconds later was she crashing into someone as he walked out of his classroom.

"Hey! Watch where you kids are...Ruby?" She looked up with a wide smile at her Uncle Qrow.

"Hi Uncle Qrow."

He placed two hands on his hips. "With the way you came charging in, someone might have thought we hadn't seen each other in ages."

"Well that's kinda true. What with the rate you keep leaving Signal." She replied jokingly. But Qrow didn't take it as a joke. While his posture didn't change, something in his eyes hardened. He offered her his hand and she took it, bouncing into his classroom.

"Guess what?" She yelped.

Qrow rolled his eyes. Not this game again.

"I'm going to Beacon!"

He didn't really understand. Well, that was nothing new. "Well I would think so, seeming as Yang is going there in a month. I mean, in two years you'll have no problem."

Qrow could tell that wasn't what she meant. His mind started turning, like the gears in his sword.

"I don't mean that. I mean _I'm going to Beacon._ " She pressed.

He looked at her wide eyes, filled to the brim with excitement. She had been waiting to tell him.

His mouth opened slightly at the realization. "You're going to Beacon...this year." He turned his gaze on her, a broad smiled washing across his lips. He picked her up. "Ruby! I'm so proud. How?"

"Have you watched the news?" He shook his head. Pulling out her scroll, she opened the video of the fight. "I was at a shop, looking for a comic when it started to get robbed by Roman Torchwick!"

Qrow saw Cresent Rose firing off sniper rounds at a helicopter. "Holy shit Ruby. Why?"

"Cause someone needed help and I helped. Anyway...I met this huntress and we totally fought together and then she brought me to this interrogation room where she was yelling at me and I was scared but then this man came in with cookies and said something about my eyes before mentioning my scythe skills which he mentioned you-not directly-and I said the skilled man was you and then he asked me who he was and I said Ozpin andthenheofferedmeaspotatBeacon!" She took one big gulping breathe and stood bouncing with a smile.

He laughed and ruffled her hair, giving her a tight squeeze after. Of course Ozpin would notice the eyes.

"So in 1 month, you will be attending Beacon?"

"Yep."

"Congrats kid." He ruffled her hair.

"Was that my uncle or my mentor?"

"That would be your mentor. The first was your Uncle."

She laughed and lightly punched him. "I gotta go finish studying."

With that, she was out of his room, cloak streaming. He shook his head and sighed. _Why Oz?_

* * *

 ** _*Sigh*_** **I wish I could write these longer but I'm still proud! I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you for all of those who followed/favorited my story and me as an author! I love constructive critism too! Please Review!  
Windrider340**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I know this chapter is a few days late, but I had writer's block so I wasn't able to get ahead with chapters. But my soccer season is over so I'll have plenty of time to catch up. I'll hopefully have the next chapter ready Saturday/Sunday. So now for the reviews.**

 **Nopeite nopeite nope:  
Well, I know that I definitly have quite a few mistakes in this chapter so... Thanks for the thing about the note, I try to get my friends to help out with the proofreading, but I'm the writer of the group and they don't catch most things. I love the dark stories too, they always seem so much more interting.**

 **Charlie-BADWOLF:  
Well you got your wish, if not a little late. Thank you so much for the review!**

 **Guest169:  
Its great to know that you like this story. I was afraid that people wouldn't like it cause we have no clue if its canon (the fact she was still in school). I hope to hear from you again.**

* * *

 **Day 1**

 **Signal-Pt2**

By now, now most of the students had arrived to school. They were all sitting in homeroom, waiting for announcements. Ruby, sat slouched in the back corner, nose in a textbook. She just wanted to be ignored. Was that so hard to ask. A few minutes after talking to her Uncle, Ruby could hear her father practically shouting to the teachers about her.

No sooner than that did the congrats come rolling through. Every time she passed a teacher they would stop to talk to her and tell her how proud they are. Some even said that they would miss her next year. It just never stopped. Every last one had something to say to her. And it didn't matter if they had already stopped her, they would do it again. She hated it. Could she just hide in her cloak forever. As long as the students didn't do this though, she would be happy. Tomorrow the teachers would forget and everything would be normal.

She was happy though, now her mind wasn't plagued with thoughts anymore. She would gladly cram her head with stuff for her last two finals today. Then, she just had to finish off the week and get ready for Beacon.

"Ruby!" The girl looked up at the mention of her name, to find one of her friends approaching. Magnolia-or Maggie as most knew- was one of her close friends, clad in her usual attire. She wore a short, pale pink skirt that matched her blouse. Underneath, she had on regular pink leggings that disappeared into her light magenta ankle boots. On said books were silvery white designs of magnolia flowers. They matched her jacket which sported a magnolia tree on the back. Her pale white hair stopped at her shoulders and hung in front of her pink eyes.

"Hey Maggie. What's up?" Ruby asked with a smile, putting her book to the side.

"What's up?! What's up is you. I saw the news yesterday and I saw Cresent Rose. Only you could have something like that. You fought Roman Torchwick! One of the most dangerous criminals!" She sputtered

She blushed. "Just don't tell anyone."

"Well I'm going to tell Aero and Marigold and Gold." She continued.

Aero was the only boy in their little group. But he loved hanging out with the 4 girls. He tended to wear a plain black t-shirt and shorts with an almost neon blue trim. He wore blue sneakers with black laces. He always had a cocky smile on his face and dubbed himself a ladies man because he had the four girls 'swooning' over him. He was never seen without a mischievous spark in his yellow eyes and constantly played with his sky blue hair.

Marigold and Gold were sisters-Marigold and Emily Goldenrod. Emily hated her name so she went by Gold. Mari, as she liked her nickname, had bright blond hair, much like Yang's. Her eye color matched her hair perfectly. Mari wore a knee length dark orange dress with scarlet outlining. Around her waist was a bright yellow belt. Attached to her back was a long barreled sniper rifle. She liked to wear her red, yellow, and orange marbled sneakers everywhere. Even out to dinner.

Gold seemed to like metallic colors. Her hair was a metallic bronze color. It was cut short, extremely short, shorter than Ruby's and swept to one side. Her eyes too matched her hair, not unlike her sister's. She wore silver boots with black pants. On her top wore a low cut gold flared tee. Along the front of it were two flowers, intertwined. A marigold and stalk of goldenrod. Her weapon, like her sister's, was a gun. But her sister preferred either distance or hand to hand. Gold could do all sorts. Her preferred mode was a shotgun but it could separate into twin pistols. For more group fights, it could be customized into an assault rifle. All made possible by the various pouches secured on her waist and legs.

Ruby loved them all. She answered Maggie simply, "I'll tell them eventually."

"No you won't." Maggie placed her hands on her hip. "Look they're here!" The girl grabbed Ruby by her cloak much to the girls protests and dragged her to the group. Quite literally along the ground.

"Ruby! We saw you on TV! Well, not you exactly but Cresent so it must have been you." Mari laughed.

"Heh...yeah that was me." Ruby laughed nervously.

Aero was about to say something when the speaker came on. All the students clambered into seats.

 _'Students'_ it began. Ruby drowned it out. She didn't care. Her friends knew know and they were all so happy for her. But now they would be treating her differently. And the teachers would be too. Hopefully they wouldn't expect more on her finals.

 _'It seems that we do have a promising huntress and hero in our midst,'_ Oh man. Not now. Not on the announcements!

"Oh No!" Ruby sulked. She banged her head down onto the desk, letting the cloak slid over her head and covering her face with her arms. This was not fun.

 _'As most have heard, there was a robbery at a local dust shop in Vale,'_

"Oh yes." Aero replied happily. He pulled Ruby's head up, looked in her silver eyes, smiled widely, then dropped her head back on the desk.

 _'Headed by none other than Roman Torchwick. One of our very own students was there to thwart the robbery. She showed excellent skill and almost caught the wanted criminal. Thank you Ruby Rose.'_

All eyes turned to her with a look of astonishment. She felt every last one of them. Her chest grew heavy and it was hard to breathe. Then everyone applauded her a the stress aliveighted a little. But only a fraction.

 _'It is sad to say that she will not be returning in a few months. No she is not expelled. In fact the opposite. She was offered a position at Beacon Academy and will be there next month with her sister and graduating class here at Signal. She will be missed...That's all for today.'_

Most of the eyes turned hard and she could feel it. The panic returned 10 times worse and her hands began to shake. Tugging down her hood, she sunk into her chair. The students got up, glared at her and left the classroom. Why were they all so mad at her?

* * *

Things progressively got worse through the day. Almost everyone was sending glares in her direction. Her friends remained oblivious and seemed to make things worse. They kept bragging and pointing out to everyone that it was her who was going to Beacon next month. The glares just hardened even more. Why were they all so mad at her? It wasn't like she asked to go to Beacon. She was offered and took it. By the time it took to get to her second final, things had gotten a little physical. Mainly just purposely bumping into her.

Hood drawn low over her face, Ruby walked into room 13. There, her Uncle was reclined at his desk, cape draped over the chair and weapon leaning lazily on the wall. He seemed to be asleep but cracked an eye open when he heard Ruby enter.

"You're late." He spoke calmly. In teacher mode.

"I'm sorry sir. Got caught up in the hallway." Ruby replied, walking to her seat.

Qrow opened both eyes, gaze steadily following her. Sir? She never called him sir! And her hood was drawn low. He's only seen her do that on rare occasions when she was...oh. She was nervous and stressing. This test was no help. But he knew she would do just fine. He handed them out and gave Ruby hers last.

She glanced up, hood just barely shielding her eyes. He looked around, everyone else had their eyes focused solely on their test. He pushed her hood up so that he could see her face. She was definitely panicking. Ruffling her hair, she smiled and stared at her test paper intently before beginning to speed through it. He leaned back on his desk and began to turn his circles before closing his eyes. A few students noticed this and took their opportunity to strike.

They exchanged a glance and then crumpled up pieces of paper. Then, they fired on Ruby. They hit their mark but Ruby ignored it. Too engrossed with her test. Two last questions. Both were bonus. And both she knew. One was oral, the other written.

1\. Name the exact amount of gears you have in your weapon.*

Easy.

2\. Tell me what weapons I have.

She got up and approached him. Last to get it, first to be done. She handed him the test before leaning in and whispering in his ear. He just smiled before motioning her back to her desk, sat down and pulled out her _Basic Weapons_ textbook and skimmed through it, making sure she got nothing wrong. She thumbed the note from her uncle clipped to the top of the page. Glancing up, she saw his back was turned and he was whistling slightly.

But, without the distraction of the test, she couldn't help but feel the bombardment of paper. Then came the paper airships. One landed on her book. She took it, and opened it, revealing a crude drawing of her.

 _Oh I'm so special._ It read. _I'm Ruby Rose and i get to go to Beacon cause I'm so cool._

Her eyes welled and she crushed the note. Brushing a few out of her hair, she stood up.

"May I please have a hall pass, sir?" Ruby called, not even waiting for him to reply. She grabbed it off his desk and jogged out, backpack slung over a shoulder.

Running to the bathroom, Ruby locked the door behind her and sat on one of the sinks, trying not to cry. This was not the kind of attention she disliked. This was the kind that she hated. She might have been able to deal with the praise but the hate...she hated it. Her scroll read 2:30. 30 more minutes until school lets out. Then she could walk home.

Unlocking the door, she walked out and headed back to class. Stopping at her locker, she threw her bag on top and walked back into class. Qrow once more cracked an eye but said nothing. Glancing at her seat, she noticed all the papers gone. Every eye was once more on her. She tugged her hood down and slouched in the seat, prepared to take a nap or doodle in a spare notebook.

She lost track of time as she doodled a new attachment for her precious Cresent Rose. A scope would do nicely, to help her in long range when it was in scythe mode. But she knew class was almost over. So, she closed the notebook and placed it in her lap. The boys in the back had been waiting for her full attention to do this.

One stood. "Excuse me Mr. Branwen? I find the last bonus question very unfair."

He spun around. "How so?"

"Well you see, you've never shown us the full extent of your weapon. How are we supposed to know?"

A small course of 'Yeahs' rang out. Ruby knew where this was going. She didn't like it.

"Figure it out."

"But sir if I may. The only person in this room, maybe school to know this would be... Ruby Rose." You could practically hear the smirk lacing his voice as he said her name.

She slouched lower. Its not her fault that he was her mentor. Or that she had taken the time to study everything she could about it.

"And..."

"It's an unfair question if only one person can answer it because you are family."

Qrow snapped his gaze to the boy, furious. Ruby sunk into her seat as everyone once more scowled at her.

He stood up, both hands firmly on his desk. "That is no way to speak to your teacher."

"It's the truth sir and I will stick by it."

His eyes glinted red. "I wouldn't be so sure. There is no reason you shouldn't know my weapon. I have spoken about it many times and shown you on the board. It is not my fault if you can't remember this."

"That is not true sir. You have only told us about two parts of your weapon, only hinting at a third." Qrow scowled and Ruby let out a quiet sniffle. But the boy noticed it with a smirk. "Ruby has seen all three parts of your weapon because she is your family. And if I am correct her mentor."

"If I was her mentor and you know her weapon then you should know what mine is. Why else would she choose me?"

"No most of us don't. She only uses it in combat class but none of us in this class have her in ours." The boy pointed out. That was true. Because she was a geek, she was in the advanced _Basic Weapons_ but in a lower combat.

Qrow felt himself becoming enraged. Was this boy implying favorites? Before he could stop himself, the terrible words slipped out, "Besides, Ruby isn't my real family. I'm Yang's blood relative."

The bell rang and Ruby dropped to the floor, holding back tears. She stood up and for the second time that day, left the room in rose petals.

Crap. Tai was going to have his head. That wasn't his worry though. What the Hell was going on involving Ruby?

* * *

Ruby walked home alone. She left her friends at school as soon as they were dismissed, not even waiting for Yang. Qrow didn't mean it, it was just the spur of the moment. Before entering the house, she was greeted by Zwei whom she had left out this morning. He yipped joyously and Ruby picked him up, entered the house, went upstairs, laid on the bed, and cuddled Zwei.

A few hours later, she was awoken by the fuming Tai and Yang. Poor Qrow, that must have been a handful. Yang entered the room.

"Hey Ruby! You good?" She asked, noticing the upset sister.

She decided to do what any good sister would do. Lie. She forced a smile. "Just fine. Little weirded out by the praise."

"Cool. dinner will be ready in a few hours." Yang said, exiting the room.

But, Ruby didn't want to eat. She released Zwei, who didn't move and went back to sleep. A strong feeling of dread for tomorrow settled in her stomach.

* * *

 **So, here is Chapter 2. I think each day is going to be two parts so it will either be 10 chapter or 14 chapters. Well around there. Don't hate more Qrow. I feel like he can't really keep his emotions in check to well, and the fact that Ruby isn't his real family always sits in the back of his mind. But he'll make it up to her.**

 **I did come up with the idea for her friends, trying my hardest to stick with the color rule. Aero is a shade of blue. Magnolia as in magnolia tree. Marigold as in the color and flower. And Gold as the color. I've come up with all of these, and if you have come up with characters like these, don't yell. I don't really know. Just tell me and yeah...  
Remember to Review, follow and fav! Thanks.**

 **Windrider!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, this is late coming. like 2 weeks. Sorry about that. I have major writer's block so I'm still very much behind on the chapters. I think some of them are going to be very very short because I can't think of anything. i'll update the next day as soon as I have Pt. 1 and 2 complete.  
Thank you Nagaichi and MoonShadowPup for your confidence boost.**

 **Now for Day 2!**

* * *

 **Day 2**

 **Home**

Ruby stretched as she woke up. It was late in the morning and she could hear her father shuffling around downstairs. Yang was getting dressed next to her, sliding on her brown top. Ruby glanced up at her watching her movements, not really feeling like getting up right now. Zwei was still next to her, so she hugged him close to her chest. Yang looked down with a smile.

"Bought time! Thought you might be dead. I was gonna drop you out the window if you hadn't woken up soon." Yang laughed, poking the sister playfully

"Nope!" Ruby smiled back. "My brain just hurts from yesterday's tests. But there's no more test so YEAH! Now I get to do whatever I want."

"And just think! Next month you'll be at Beacon! Everything will be awesome. I get to go to school with my sister, IN THE SAME CLASS!" Yang gave her sister a slap on the back, as  
Ruby sat up.

Beacon. That set the memory off. Of her anxiety. Her uncle. But she remained smiling. "I can't wait to go to school with you! And be in the same grade! We'll be teammates and everything!"

"Yeah! Now, let's get out the door for school." Yang left the room in a swish of bright yellow hair.

"K! I'll be down in a moment." Ruby called to Yang listening to her thump down the stairs. Ruby looked at herself in the mirror. She was in the same thing as yesterday, albeit with slightly disheveled hair. No one would notice though. Except she didn't like her cloak right now. She plucked the two crosses off and scrounged through her drawer, looking for her big cross. Once finding it, she pined the cloak o the side of her neck. There, that should allow her to hide her face better.

She dashed downstairs and grabbed her bag, now void of all textbooks, much to her back's delight. "C'mon! We're going to be late!" she mocked.

Tai yelled back in playful anger and chased Ruby out. Yang soon followed and they piled into the car. All laughing. Who knows, maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **Signal-Pt1**

Nope. Definitely not better. Tai entered followed by Yang. Meanwhile, Ruby was struggling to get her bag unstuck. At that point, someone noticed this and approached the girl. Her upper half was in the car, while the lower half was sticking out of the door legs kicking to wiggle her small frame even more into the tight space where he bag lay. A small chuckle echoes behind Ruby revealing a female. The girl smirked, watching the exposed girl. She crept up, making sure not to let the gun slung across her back alert the red. A hand lashed out, swiping at the beautiful scythe Cresent Rose, off Ruby's belt.

Ruby noticed immediately, feeling for the weapon she loved so dearly for its place on her back. Realizing that it was no longer there, Ruby jerked back. This resulted in her whacking her head, releasing a muffled squeak. She wiggled her body, squeezing her body out of the car. The car finally relinquished the hold on and she fell out with a comical POP! on the pavement. Looking up, she found Gold twirling Ruby's beloved weapon between her hands.

"Go-old." Ruby protested, a smile spreading across her face. She stood up and crossed her arms. "Give it back...please!"

"No." Gold laughed. It was forced.

Ruby crossed her arms a little tighter and her smile dropped slightly. Gold was, still is, and always had been stubborn. But she was never just an emotionless stare. Ruby felt a shiver crept up her spine. The little warning hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Something was off, wrong even. She had never seen Gold just staring at her, void of the emotion she craved to see. If this really was just a regular old joke between the two friends, she could have at least given a small smile.

"Gold?" Ruby asked skeptically. She was getting worried now.

Gold stared. "Yeah sh-"

"Gold! Ruby! There you two are! We've been looking for you everywhere." A breathless Maggie called interrupting Gold.

The girl scowled a little but covered it up quickly. She spun, and shoved the weapon, a little too roughly into Ruby's waiting arms. The red stumbled a few inches from the impact, confusion clearly etched along her face and hurt swirling through her silver eyes. Questions swirled through her head, making her dizzy at the sudden rush of emotion. What was wrong with Gold? What was going on with her friends? What the hell was Gold about to call her?

"Ruby!" Maggie called again. She sprinted over to the girl, who was leaning heavily against the car, breathing heavily.

Ruby took a deep, gasping before Maggie was in earshot. Shaking her head, she responded to the running girl, "Um..Just gotta grab my bag. It's stuck in the car. I'll be there in a few minutes." Ruby pushed the problem with Gold to the back of her mind, firmly locking it there with a gulp. "I've been trying to get it out for the past 10 minutes. This is one of the only times I wish Yang would actually stick around with me, before we go into school."

Maggie skidded to a stop, a broad smile plastered across her face. She was always happy, much like Ruby. "Whelp, maybe I could help."

Ruby smiled gratefully, and dove back into the car. Maggie soon followed suit. Soon there were two pairs of wiggling legs. Slowly but most surely, the bag slowly weaseled its way out of the car. But said vehicle wasn't ready to release its hold on the girl's bag without a fight...or at least a laugh. Suddenly, the bag was released, flying out of both girls' hands. The two shot out of the car and hit the pavement with a shudder worthy thud. They laid there, very dazed but otherwise unharmed. Looking at each other, they blinked and burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. She couldn't quite catch her breath, taking deep, gasping breaths of air, trying to calm herself enough to get few words out of her mouth.

Ruby's teeth dug sharply into her lip, almost drawing blood. She really didn't want to ask the question, nonetheless know the answer. Hopefully Maggie would give her a straight one. "Hey...um Maggie? Can I ask you something?"

Maggie smiled, laughter still bright in her eyes. A small chuckle still escaped. "Ye-eah?"

"So Gold. Has she been acting strange to you? Like between yesterday and today." Ruby gulped back the lump in her throat. Things really were off to a bad start today.

Maggie's face fell, all laughter gone. Ruby felt the mood turn sour and felt horrible for being the cause. Maggie's pale eyes hardened, the happy spark gone. Ruby's too. The worst part, was that not a single sound broke their silence. The tension wrapped around the question was so thick, it could have been cut with a knife. Ruby's teeth dug in harder, drawing blood to the surface.

"Ruby? Is that you?" Someone called. Ruby pulled her head back, looking at the man jogging toward her. "Ruby! There you are!" Black dress pants, white and grey dress shirt. Great...just the person she wanted to see right now. Couldn't he just leave her be.

Maggie swept up the opportunity as soon as it waltzed up. She felt bad for leaving Ruby alone, especially after hearing what he had said to her. Poor Ruby. But right now, she just had to get away from Ruby, long enough for the worried young girl to forget about the question.

"Well Ruby! It looks like someone wants to talk to you." She smiled to the teacher. "Better go see what he wants! See you in class. Bye!"

Maggie was gone with speed only bested by Ruby, you would almost think that she had left behind a stream of pink flower petals. Ruby scowled. Sometimes her friends could be real pains. She looked up, refusing to look the man in his red eyes, instead focusing on his cape streaming out in the wind behind him. She sat there and waited for him to come to her, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was hurt and waiting for his apology. He walked the rest of the way and smiled down to her. He crouched down in front of her, smiling into her eyes.

He reached out his hand, hoping Ruby would take it. She didn't make any move, only sending a small glare in his direction. His smile wavered slightly and she couldn't help but feel a little bit of satisfaction.

"Listen Ruby... I-"

"I'm sorry... _sir._ " She stressed the words. "It seems that I'm going to be late for school. I have been out here trying to get my bag, so if you don't mind, I'm going to take it, go inside, and hang with my friends while I still can." Ruby picked her head up defiantly.

Qrow, slightly taken aback by Ruby's harsh tone, just stared at her. Again with the sir. Had he really hurt her that much? The bruise on his arm told him that Yang and Tai surely felt that way. The distraction of Ruby running out of school had given him the opportunity to flee with only a small bruise. Today, he wasn't going to be that lucky.

Ruby stared at his hand. She could feel him silently urging her to take it. A pull on her soul told her to take it, but her heart and mind said otherwise. They were both hurt, and not ready to forgive quite yet. She was perfectly fine with that. Instead of taking the hand, she bumped it aside slightly, getting up by herself. She fixed her skirt and shuffled her cloak around so that it was more comfortable. She scooped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Nodding to Qrow politely, as a student should to a teacher, she walked inside, heading straight for homeroom, determined to get a straight answer out of Maggie. 3

* * *

Ruby was munching on a cookie while listening to her friends talking. Gold seemed back to herself. Maybe it was just Gold being Gold. There was nothing wrong. Although, the sidelong hardened glances she was taking said otherwise. Ruby ignored them. Maggie and Aero were chatting happily and Mari was laughing along with them. By now, after Maggie's constant dodging of the question, Ruby had given up on getting an answer from her. She would catch her friend at a later time.

*Ring*Ring!

"There is no way that you could beat me in a fight! I have the superior weapon." Maggie protested. "Not to mention my semblance."

"But your semblance only works against those not using their semblance. And you still get hit a lot. Especially by projectiles." Aero retorted. "Besides, mine is definitely better."

So it seemed to be an argument of semblances this time. Aero and Maggie always got into fights, although most were physical during combat. This time seemed to be one where they would flaunt their semblances.

Aero could move through air like a hot knife goes through butter. Much like teleportation but only very small distances. To make up for this, his is a lot like rapid fire. He can use it in quick succession to get behind his enemies and deliver strikes. He seemed to have a problem with those who were fast, much like Ruby. His weapon of choice were twin, dual semi automatic pistols. With his semblance, he could release 20 rounds from each in under 10 seconds.

Maggie on the other hand, had a semblance a little like his. While he could avoid them by teleporting, she could predict where they would go. This she combined with her ballet skills to move elegantly out of the way. As Aero had pointed out, she had a problem dodging projectiles. Especially in things like rapid fire. It seemed like the amount of things flying at her, confused her, which lead to her semblance becoming confused. To combat this, she had a small holographic shield could summon from a gauntlet on her arm. From the gauntlet, she was able to also produce two ribbon like strings that moved fluently with her movements, but still allowed her to fight easily.

Ruby decided to step in. "Honestly, you are both pretty evenly matched. While Maggie can't predict where you will land, she can sense where your bullets will land. But, she can't touch you with her ribbons cause you jump too fast. It would all come down to hand to hand combat. And let's face it, none of us are very well equipped when it comes down to that."

They laughed and split for their lockers. Ruby stood there, dialing in her combination when her head was slammed into the locker. She stumbled back, slightly dazed and looked for the culprit. No one appeared out of the ordinary. She shook it off and moved back to her locker. Upon opening it, she was suddenly nudged just enough from behind for her to stumble into her shelf. Rubbing her head, she glanced around. Again nothing. Sighing, she pulled up her hood, shoved her bag in the locker and slammed it shut.

"Who was that?!" A teacher shout. Male to be exact. She poked her head out to see her father standing in the doorway of his classroom. Giving a small, sheepish smile, she waved to her father.

His blue eyes locked with hers, widened then scowled deeper.

"What?" She sighed, approaching him.

"You should know better."

Ruby rolled her eyes playfully. "I know dad. Just trying to head off to homeroom."

"You have plenty of time." Tai looked down skeptically at his daughter.

Ruby smiled reassuringly and pulled her hood off. "Chill dad. I'm just trying to enjoy my last few days. Unlike Yang's grade, I only just found out that I'm never going to be seeing my friends."

Not waiting for the answer, she dashed off to her homeroom. Upon entering, she tugged her hood back up and approached her small group of friends. Maggie and Aero were still going at it. This time, about how well Ruby was going to do in school.

"She's gonna do awesome and be the best in her class!' Maggie snapped.

"NO way! Remember she has all of the older students to compete with. And have you seen Yang?! She would eat Ruby alive."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Aero!" Ruby said dryly. "And Yang would never do that. She would let me win before she laid one finger on me."

"Either way, think about it, she's going to be mixed in with girls who are 2 years older than her." Aero argued.

 _"For those students looking for something to do, if you go to the arena, there is a sparring competition starting in ten minutes! Both Students and Teachers are allowed to participate."_

That was all it took for every student to get up and head down to the arena. Chatter filled the halls as her cloak was stepped on, causing her to jerk backwards and fall to the ground. She curled into a small ball as everyone ignored the red bundle on the ground. Was this on purpose? She protected her head as people continued to step on and over her. All except one angry girl.

She stood to the outside, her friends already gone ahead, watching the girl shake. The air fizzled with sparks as she stared, lilac eyes blazing red. Her dad was going to kill her for this. She cocked the gauntlets on her wrists and punch the ground. As the BANG! reverberated through the hall all the students stopped and turned to her. She stomped over and the crowd made way for her.

"Ya-Yang?" Ruby asked on the ground.

Yang smiled. "How's my baby sis?"

"Ah...sore...A little hurt I think." Ruby said. There was no way to hide it from Yang. Besides, the blonde had obviously watched her get stepped on. She stood up facing the much taller sister. "Listen Yang, I'm fine. Everything is O.K. I just tripped and fell."

Yang looked skeptically at her sister. There was no way she could just 'trip' and then end up on the floor in a ball.

"Yang I'm fine!" Ruby said. The classes began to move.

"Ruby..." Yang started.

"YANG XIOLONG!" Tai yelled. He stomped toward the two girls. Ruby took this time to sprint off after the rest of the class.

Yang made a move to follow Ruby before a strong hand landed on her shoulder. "Da-ad. I can..."

"I don't want to hear it young lady." Tai scolded.

Yang looked at the red cloak disappearing around the far corner. Hopefully Ruby would tell them what was wrong at some point.

* * *

 **So remember, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as Day 3 is complete. Love you guys  
Windrider340**


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter is long, long, long, long, long overdue. I'm so sorry! But thank you guys for being so awesome and to everyone who favorited since last chapter. You guys have no idea how much that means to mean.**

 **Reviews:**

 **MoonShadowPup :  
** **First off, I love your name! And thank you so much. I hope you are enjoying the story!**

 **Charlie-BADWOLF:**  
 ***Rubs back of neck embarrassed* I'm so sorry about my horrible update schedule. I'm planning on have a chapter up next week. 2: You'll just have to wait and see with Qrow.**

* * *

 _ **Note: I have not revised this chapter. Will be doing later**_

* * *

 **Signal Pt.2**

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her friends clustered together in the doorway, blocking everyone else from getting in. Aero being the tallest, was on his tippy toes scanning the crowd for someone. His eyes landed on her running and immediately lit up. Smiling, he ducked down, whispered to Maggie and pointed. The pale girl smiled and nodded to Aero. He was gone in a fizzle of blue sparks before appearing next to Ruby. He smirked, blue eyes smiling mischievously.

"Don't you dare think abut it!" She yelped, pulling away as he began to wrap and arm around her waist. "I can make it over there just fine...without your help." She cast him a sidelong glance, he just shrugged, disappearing again.

Ruby, who obviously wasn't very liked right now, struggled to get through to her friends. Most people cast a hardened glare and gave her a little shove. By now, she was very much annoyed. Yesterday she was hurt, today she was just plain angry.

"Fine then!" She huffed to no one in particular. "I'll just make my own way through."

Ruby backed up as far as the wall would allow her. Bracing herself, she raised herself into a sprinters crouch, and bolted off the wall. As soon as someone saw the blur of red, they were out of the way immediately. Everyone knew just how much it hurt to get hit by Ruby when she had activated her semblance. They scattered left and right, desperate to get out of her way. All of this was in a matter of seconds. Ruby bounced on the ball of her toes in front of er friends as they tared at her. Then, the group-minus Gold, who was mysteriously gone-burst into laughter together, walking into the combat arena in perfect unison.

"Ruby that was great!" Mari laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

Aero sank into one of the seats practically about to pass out from sheer laughter. "Did you see them scatter?! It was like you were a knife and they were butter! They just parted like...like...I have no clue!"*1

"Ah! Why does everyone keep using that analogy? Its so disturbing and weird!" Ruby laughed.

"Please take your seats students!" Tai called from the arena down below. He began to gesture behind him. "As you can see on the screen, there is a listing of everyone who is participating."

There was a collective roar of boos when the kids at Signal realized that they weren't on the board. But the group of four cheered, when they saw all their names on the bored. Ruby focused on her father but she couldn't hear him.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" He suddenly yelled. "Thank you...now, these students have been chosen by your teachers for those who they think are most qualified for this. This board will be scrambled and each of you will get a partner. Although, it may not be from your own year. Maybe the year above or the year below. After the selection has been made, you will meet up with your partner and come down to the arena."

And suddenly Qrow was there, right in font of Tai, blocking him. "And without further ado! Your partners!"

The board shuffled and the students names slowly picked up speed until they were barely noticeable white blurs. Then, they stopped. Everyone cheered at the partners. Ruby's eyes flicked all over the board, looking for her partner, hoping for Yang. She found her name...and screamed.

"AERO!" She leaped at him and he hugged her.

"easy Ruby!" The boy dropped her and she squeaked.

"Well, looks like I'll be seeing you! Well, versing you." Maggie smiled.

Mari laughed, waved and went off to find her partner, in Yang's year. Meanwhile, Maggie was already been dragged off by her partner.

"Good Luck girls! See you soon!" Ruby laughed, dragging Aero along with her. He laughed along with her as they ran down the stairs. Someone, being the smart-ass they were, stuck their foot out. Ruby, in her excited haze, didn't see. But Aero did.

"Ruby!" He yelped. Ruby looked back, confused, tripping over the foot. She lurched forward, loosing her balance, and began to fall down the stairs. Aero was there in an instant, grabbing onto her cloak and pulling her back. She yelped as the two tumbled onto each other.

"Ruby! Ruby are you O.K?" Aero worried.

She breathed heavily. Eyes closed. "Why do I feel like everyone wants to kill me?"

"Cause you're so special." Someone sneered. Both heads snapped up, looking for the culprit.

"How dare you?!" Aero snapped. "Why-"

"Aero. Just stop." Ruby sighed. Aero saw her retreating into herself. She reached behind her for her hood and tugged it up. Aero suddenly realized what was happening. Why she had run off yesterday. Why they had lost her.

"Ruby."

"I said to stop. Let's just go." Ruby's mood was officially squished. Aero felt bad, she was retreating back into herself as she always did. Instead of expressing her problems to her friends who were here to help. He bowed his head in compliance though and followed slowly behind. He felt horrible and filled with guilt.

 _C'mon Ruby, you've got to get out of your own head._ She shook it, trying to dislodge the thoughts running through. Glancing behind, she saw Aero with his head bowed. _Look what you did Ruby! You made him feel bad! Just like everyone else._

Her head pounded with horrible thoughts, and her breath caught in her throat at the realization.

Her feet touched the soft but firm sand on her feet. She enjoyed the feeling. It was familiar and nice in this now unfamiliar school. She managed a small cracked of a smile back at Aero and he smiled back, bounding up to her. She drew in a deep breathe, calming her raging thoughts. She didn't have to worry about any of this. All she had to do was let Cresent Rose do the talking and take the hits for her.

"Aero, before this begins. I want no heroics. No sacrificing yourself for me. And nothing daring either." Ruby began listing off all of the things she didn't want to see from him as they walked over to her friends.

Aero smiled. There's Ruby. Already back to herself. He nudged Maggie playfully and she scowled shoving him back. He pushed harder. She pushed back. Ruby scowled at them. They were so childish sometimes. And to think they were graduating in 2 years.

"Knock it off!" She snapped. They stared at her, faces blushing and Maggie shuffled closer to her partner, a girl 1 year older with some sort of sword stretched across her back. Aero stilled beside her, a sheepish smile on his face, as they listened to the rules. The basics, if your Aura drops below 16 then you are out and so on. Today would be the qualifiers, tomorrow the elimination, then the semis and then the finals. Fun!

* * *

Ruby stared across the arena at Gold and her partner. Ruby had never seen him before and couldn't see any physical weapon. Although she did remember Yang mentioning something to her about a boy who never touched his weapon during combat training and never used his semblance. Unless his semblance was his weapon. She leaned over to Aero and told him her idea.

"You mean no one has seen his semblance? But if you are right, then his must be close combat of some sort. Are you..." Aero began.

Ruby nodded. "I may not be the best, but its probably for the best." Ruby thought for a moment. "You distract Gold. We'll tap out with each other if something happens."

Aero nodded.

 _Combatants. Take your mark._ The announcer yelled. Huh. That sounded a lot like...Tai. Ruby saw him smirking in a box at the top of the arena. Leave it to him. _Annnnnnndddddd...GO!_

Gold and her partner were gone in an instant. Ruby an Aero shared a look, then nodded to each other. Most of the field was rocky, with large sandstone pillars scattered around. Ruby raced for one of the tallest ones knowing Gold would have too. Using her speed with a boost from her gun, she flipped onto the top of the pillar and balanced, surveying the sand. Aero was hiding behind a rock twin pistols in his hands, ready for any kind of sneak attack.

Gunfire went off and Ruby jumped as a bullet zoomed for her torso. Her eyes glared in the direction of Gold finding her leaping to another pillars. Her eyes snapped back, looking for the boy. There, running for Aero who was watching Gold. Ruby leaped for the next pillar and continued until the man was running straight at her. She leaped off, scythe fully extending behind her. The crowd cheered along with her descent. Aero looked back, eyes widening when he saw Ruby, then teleported a few feet ahead, successfully clearing out of the blast zone. Ruby swung Cresent down with a quick shot and it collided with the man's arms. Sand kicked up into a cloud around them.

The crowd roared as it cleared, reveealing the two locked together. On the man's wrists were two steel battle guantlets, coating each finger in metal and up to his elbow. His violet eyes smirked mischeviously as two prongs extended. Ruby jerked her head back to avoid having her eyes poked out. She swung her body and weapon up, firing to get her air and landing behind him. She swung Cresent for his side, surprised when it met armor.

"Wha-" It was cut off when rub was thrown back, neck barely in between the two prongs. She squeaked as he approached, smile on his face.

"Aero!" "Ruby!" Both names were called at the same time, each filled with equal panic. Ruby cast her eyes over to her friend, finding him pinned down on a small rock, bullets kicking up sand around him. Gold was sitting on top of a pillar, mini-or was that a machine-gun in her hands. Her silver eyes darted back to the man, Cresent Rose heavy in her hands. Wait... She clicked the trigger to release her cartridge* and grabbed the fire one off her belt . Slamming it in, she collapsed Cresent and fired off a few shots into the chains. And...it...broke. Ruby ripped it off her next and left in a burst of rose petals. She heard coughing behind her as the man chocked. She picked up more speed and leaped through the air for one of the smaller pillars and climbed steadily higher.

"Aero! We need to fight together. They are too strong but too disconnected!" Ruby called from on top. Aero cast his eyes up at her with a slight nod. "Hey Gold! Why don't you go after someone you can actually fight?!"

Gold turned the gun on her but couldn't get a shot off as Ruby shot her own weapon at Gold. She dodged out of the way, disassembling and reassembling it in a flurry. Now, in the girl's hand was some sort of semiautomatic assualt rifle. It fired an unrelenting shot after shot until the clip was out an Ruby was behind Gold. Aero was suddenly there, locked in hand-to-hand with Gold. Ruby took the opportunity to look for the guy. He was still on the ground...wrapped up in chain? Her mind worked to figure it. The chain snapped and it must have wrapped around his body and once the metal cooled it was stuck together.

"Let's get the guy first!" Ruby called. Aero nodded and leapt off the pillar onto the ground.

Ruby went on first, trying to landa hit with her scythe. She got a few, but not enough to do serious damage through the armor. But he could still fight with one hand. SHe had to dodge a few masty strokes that still managed to nic her. Then there was the problem of blocking Gold's shots with return fire of her own. But Aero was doing plenty of damage on his own. It seemed like the armor could only go so far. And Aero's gun did plenty of damage when he could get a shot. Then he broke through the chains and it was like they were nothing.

Ruby felt the chain wrap around her waist and she was smacked into the wall. Her back groaned in displeasure and she felt pain. But no blood. Her aura levels were low but praise the gods that Aero's was releativly full. Ruby struggled to release herself from the chain, not wanting to waste another fire round. Good thing this was partners. Aero was there in an instant, jumping on the chain, making enough tension for both Ruby and the kid to fall toward each other. Aero teleported a few feet away before he could get caught up. Ruby quickly untangled herself and joined Aero.

"You O.k?" He asked, crouching low, ready to teleport. Blue eyes flicked quickly toward her, then back to the man.

Ruby nodded. "For now. This battle is taking forever and my aura is pretty low. I can only take a few more serious hits before I'm out."

"I know." Aero paused. Ruby took the opportunity to grabbed his waist and use he semblance to get a short amount of distance between them.

She took a knee panting. It was always hard carrying two people. It just...drained her.

"Ruby." A hand on her shoulder. Then it retreated. "i think I should distract him. You stay hidden, but act as though you are fighting Gold. A few more good hits from your Scythe there, and he'll be out. Despite what you think, everytime he uses his semblance in large quantities, it takes out a little bit of aura. And he's-"

Ruby and Aero leaped back as a chain ripped through the air between them. Ruby and Aero nodded then split. As she ran Cresent Rose switched into her rifle and began to fire at where she assume Gold was. Behind, she could here Aero fighting the older kid and actually doing quite well. She sprinted around back and took a quick glance at Aero before a barrage of bullets hit her cover. Aero was fighting him almost hand to hand, guns in the form of long daggers. He caught the chain on one blade and made a swing for him with his other, using all his force to keep the armor concentrated there.

Ruby saw th chance and switched her gun to scythe and quickly swung for him with a quick succession of attacks. He was bounced to the left, then right. Each connected with him and suddenly, he was in the air. Aero smirked, switched a blade back to gun, and shot the chain in two. Then, he was kn the air, high above the kid with Ruby's help and slamming him into the ground. His aura level dropped dramatically...7 to be exact and he laid, very much dazed but still conscience, barely.

"Ruby! Behind." Aero yelped. Jumping for her.

Too late. She turned just in time for Gold to slam her entire body into Ruby. She was on her stomach, arm pinned in Gold's grasp. She leaned down close to Ruby.

"Do you really think that people are just going to love you? You will never fit in at Beacon...just like you will never fit in here again. Everyone will hate you by the time you leave. And you can't stop it...Pet." Gold spat out the last word, close to Ruby's ear. She stiffened.

"No."

"Oh yes. Every last one of them. Mari will hate you. Maggie will despise you. And Aero will never talk to you again." Gold smirked.

".." Ruby wanted to say something, but no words were formed. She knew that Gold was wrong, but her mind was screaming that she was right. Ruby was terrified, nervous, and worried all at the same time. Then Aero was there. Thank God for him.

"Get of her!" He screamed.

Ruby rolled away from the fist fight that was beginning to ensue. Aero stood there crouching low, weight evenly balanced. She knew he would never last against Gold. But so lang as the other team was out, and one of them was standing, they would win. She slipped out her cartridge and slammed the gravity back in. This would be uncontrollable. And with her mind raging against her, even more so.

Bracing herself, she released five round behind her, activating her semblance at the same time. Yep this was going to hurt. She released one more, rocketing forward, and-reluctantly- dropped Cresent Rose. Her arms latched around Gold's waist dragging her along for the ride. Her momentum ebbed a little, but not enough to make the impact any less painful than it already would be. Ruby's body gave out right before they crashed into the pillar. It splintered then shattered behind them and Ruby fell weakly to the ground. Her body screamed pain and she knew that her aura was probably completely gone. Her dad would kill her. So would Yang. You'd think she was actually apart of the Vytal Festival or something.

She saw Aero cheer before his face fell and he charged to her prone form. And everything went black.

* * *

 **O.K, so I based the last part with Gold off of the REd traier (gravity dust), The food fight at the beginning of season 2, and then her body giving out was her with Penny. *sniffles* I LOVE YOU PENNY!  
Sorry. I'm so sorry but this chapter was long over due. I think that Pt. 1 will be Ruby dealing with others and then Pt. 2 would be a battle or something...that is if they make it very far.**

 **Tell me what you think. Review, follow fav. Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year's Eve! AHHHHHHH. I'm so excited for 2018! I finally got to get to writing this down and I'm kind of proud of it. BUt at the same time really disappointed. I would love to thank all of those who keep following and favoriting this story along with my first few fans. You guys are the only thing that keep me going! I know that I'll definitly have the next chapter next week at some point seeing as it's almost done. I still really appreciate reviews so ...!**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **AuroraNova46: The idea just came to me while I was sleeping and I was like I must write this so I did :D Glad you are enjoying this and I hope you continue on!  
**

 **Kamina44: I'm saving most of that for next week. Yang already sort of knows but Ruby is such and introvert she won't say anything. She's got Aero watching her back for her friends and you'll see who helps her in this chapter. Don't worry though, I'm not planning on abandoning this!  
**

* * *

 **Day 2**

 **Signal Pt.3**

Ruby yawned when she woke a few hours later. Everything was sore and her body was absolutely exhausted. She rolled onto her side to see Aero sleeping in a bed next to her. She stared in confusion, sitting up slightly. Immediatly arms pushed her back down. Tai was smiling over her. So she must be in the infirmary.

"How you feelin' Rubes?" He asked.

"Ehhh. Sore...a little tired." She admitted. "How far?"

Tai knew what she was talking about. "You dropped down to 3."

Her face went scarlet. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"You kidding me?" She jumped at the sound of Qrow's voice. She scowled crossing her arms slightly over her chest. "I dropped to 0 when I did it my last year. And the match hadn't even started."

"Yeah. How... _misfortunate_ of you." Tai growled. Qrow's eyes narrowed. She could feel the tension swirling between the two. Tai broke it first, turning to the girl n bed. "Ready to head home?"

"Home?"

"Well yeah it is almost 4." Tai smiled.

Ruby's silver eyes widened. "What about Aero?"

"He's only been out for about an hour. Came in when he really started to feel faint." Tai answered. Ruby just nodded absently and slowly got out of the bed. She held onto Tai's outstretched arm and waved goodbye to the sleeping Aero.

* * *

 **Day 3**

 **Home**

Ruby woke to Yang's violet eyes startling close to her. She jerked away rolling off the bed onto the floor.

"Owwwwwww." SHe whined. Yang smiled.

"Let's go babysis. It's time to get up! Don't want to be late for your next match today." Yang dragged her out of bed. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"As long as its not against you I'll be happy." Ruby got changed and followed her sister downstairs.

"Oh c'mon Ruby that would be so much fun."

Ruby crossed her arms. "Except you wouldn't dare touch me. You love me too much."

Yang ruffled Ruby's hair. "That is soooooo...true."

Ruby laughed, going off to find her father. He was whistling something whie cooking breakfast. Ruby sat herself down at the bar, elbows resting on the table, head on her hands. He sent a wild smirk her way then tossed a plate in front of her. She knew what was coming next. Ruby leaped back as her father tried to flip a pancake straight onto her plate. It completly missed, landing on the edge of the counter and sliding off, right into...

...Zwei's awaiting mouth. Ruby scooped him up but the little wonder dog had swallowed it whole.

"Zwei you little rascal." Ruby mumble affectionatly into his fur. The little black and white corgi yipped happily, lapping at her face.

"He's just lucky I made more than one. " Tai grumbled unhappily.

Ruby smiled. "Better him thn the floor." SHe said as she walked out. Zwei yapped happily as they went for a quick walk to the car where Ruby promptly put him down. She climbed into the back seat searching for her bag. She knew it had to be in here somewhere. Ruby found it...once more wedged in between the seats. Good thing it was easier to get out now. She unzippred it, grabbing out her scroll and plopping down on the seat. There were mutiple messages from Aero, a few from Maggie, and only one from Mari. She deflated slightly. Yesterday, Ruby had sent Gold at least a dozen messages but there were none from her.

 _"Mari will hate you. Maggie will despise you. And Aero will never talk to you again."_ Gold's words replayed in her mind. Ruby knew it was wrong. She knew it was wrong a million times over, but then...why did it sound so true? It was partially true, most of the kids around school kept mocking her.

Ruby sighed as she stroked her scroll. This was turning out to be the worst week of her life and it was only Day 3. Zwei barked gently and looked up at her with sad eyes./ Ruby managed a small smile.

"Maybe dad will bring you to school today." Sh ruffled his head. "Let's go ask."

Zwei barked and Ruby picked him up, running back inside. "Dad! Dad! Dad!

Tai leaned back. "What's up?"

"Can we bring Zwei in today?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't see why not. So long as you take care of him. And make sure you walk him."

"Yeah dad. I know what happened last year with Yang." She smiled as she stroked Ruby's head.

Tai went back to washing dishes. They sat in silence for afew moments. Tai cast asidelong glance at her. "Hey Rubes?"

"hm?"

"Qrow wants to talk to you." Tai said.

Ruby stiffened slightly. "I know."

"Your still not talking are you."

"I'd prefer not to." She replied simply. Tai opened his mouth to say more but Ruby had already left the room.

Tai looked down at the dog. "She's gonna have to talk to him eventually."

* * *

 **Signal Pt. 1**

Ruby held Zwei close to her hooded face, making faces to keep him happy. Said dog yipped and liked her face. Ruby yelled in disgust and dropped the dog. Zwei wagged his tail and ran off. Ruby scowled and ran after him. He dodged through the crowd while Ruby was forced to push through. They all seemed to clump together to block her path. Ruby groaned in frustration and pain as the crowd shoved her away.

"Just let me through!" She yelled out.

"Why should we let you through princess?" one person muttered.

"SO youi can just have your way." Another whispered.

Ruby crouched took a step back, only to be snapped at by a student to watched where she was going. Zwei barked, confused, a few paces away.

Someone leaned in close to her ear. Ruby stiffened. "You have no skill."

The taunts kept coming.

"The only reason you're going to Beacon next month is because you are getting a free ride with your sister."

Ruby shook violently, afraid of the students and overwhelmed by her own thoughts.

"And two teachers here came from there, both related to her."

"Only one of the is, the other is just adoptive."

"The only reason she won yesterday was out of luck!"

Ruby shook her head. "Please stop!"

"She's a no good princess, who thinks she can get whatever she wants."

"No! It's not like that."

The students gathered around her. "Oh look she's trying to explain herself."

"What's there to explain? That she bribed the headmaster."

"All he did was see me fight!" Ruby pleaded.

"All you did was almost get killed and have your ass saved by a proffessional." An older student yelled.

Ruby felt tears well up in her eyes and she fell on her butt. Angered footsteps approached.

"Alright everyone, save the fighting for the arena later today!" A teacher yelled.

Zwei barked at his feet and ran through the circle to her. She stroked his before shoving through the crowd and away from the teacher. She tried furiously to wipe the tears from her eyes, but more were springing up in their place and streaming down her face. She couldn't stop the muffled cry escaping her lips just as she was _unfortunate_ enough to run past a certain room.

* * *

Qrow sat, spinning mindlessly in his chair. He was surprised momentarily when Zwei ran into the room. The little corgi ran around in circles until he bent down to pet the chattering dog. Zwei barked happily. Suddenly, his ears flattened and a small growl escaped the dog's throat. The dog stared at the human then ran out of the room. Qrow thought nothing more of the strange little dog and leaned back in his chair, reclining.

HE was just about dozing off when he saw Zwei run by the door. He quirked an eyebrow but thought nothing more again. That is until Ruby ran by the door with an unmuffled cry. That had him out of the seat and to the door frame. Ruby was just running around the corner when he looked her way. He looked the other way and saw a fellow teacher dispersing a circle of students.

"Oh no." Qrow was out of the room and tailing the little reaper in an instant. She darted around corners and weaved through students in the halls. He watched as they cast angered glares at her. They looked over at each other and began whispering. Qrow clenched his fist and doubled his speed. She must have been on the edge of activating her semblance because there was a trail of rose petals. Qrow ran just a tad bit faster, wanting to get to her before the petals disappeared.

Then, they stopped. It was a darkened hallway with a bunch old lockers, He stood there, listening. Oh why did this have to happen to her? He looked around, trying to see any kind of clue to finding her. Then he heard a sniffle, then another, and an almost full blown but muffled cry. Then he saw her...well the corner of her cloak. Ruby looked up as he crouched down in front of her.

"Please. I-I'm not in the mood." She muttered.

"I know." And he just bundled her into his arms and held her. He was surprised when Ruby clung to him and cried.

Qrow was never the best with comforting people, but Ruby was one of the easiest. He rubbed her back and shushed her. "Don't worry. I'll watch your back, all you need to worry about is fighting in the tournament."

Zwei barked and licked Ruby's hands. The small girl laughed and stroked his head. Then she looked at Qrow with those big silver eyes. "This doesn't mean that I forgive you."

"We can talk about it later yeah?"

She nodded and seemed to hug him just a little more.

* * *

 **Yay! Qrow and Ruby are on their way to making up! I know the chapter was a little short but the next one is much longer! Please Review Follow and Fav!**

 **Happy New Year's Eve!  
Windrider :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: (I keep forgetting it.) I don't not own RWBY, that belongs to the amazing people at Rooster Teeth. I only own My 4 OCs, Aero, Maggie, Mari, and Gold.**

 **I really appreciate everyone and their continued support even though I such at updating. I'll have the next one up next week. I thinks we might be on a Wednesday in Remnant. It'll get a little bit more...** _interesting_ **the next week of school. Now for the reviews.**

 **MoonShadowPup:**

 **I hope this chapter makes you happy. She really does deserve to beat someone into a pulp. I have no idea if she is, but it had given another fanfiction if you don't mind.**

 **Charlie-BADWOLF:**

 **I wasn't planning on it, but now that you mention it I probably will. As an epilogue of sorts. I really like that idea.**

 **AuroraNove46:**

 **I never thought of that. I'm glad I read the reviews before finishing up this chapter though. Whether it be this fight or another, you'll have to wait and see.**

* * *

 **Signal Pt. 2**

Ruby looked up at Qrow from the desk she had been sitting at. He had his fingers steepled in front of his face. The flask was sitting on the desk but he had yet to touch it. Zwei laid curled up on his lap, sound asleep. He closed his eyes and hummed slightly.

She leaned back, rubbing her puffy eyes. Tears tracks still stained her cheeks no matter how hard she tried to scrub them away. Her hair was disheveled from having her hood puled tightly around her head. Ruby too closed her eyes and laid her head back down. She was extremely thankful that Qrow was not a homeroom teacher. Her fingers tapped aimlessly on the desk, trying to distract her mind from what had happened in the hallway. And now Uncle Qrow knew. All she wanted was for all of this to blow over. But now teachers are getting involved.

Zwei seemed to sense Ruby's distress and came trotting over. As she stroked his head, She looked up at Qrow. The red met silver adn he nodded. Ruby tugged down her hood and walked out of the classroom. She easily slipped through the students this time. She made it to her homeroom, only to be greeted by Gold.

"That was pure luck." She snarled.

Aero came up behind her. "Leave her be."

Gold glared, shoving Ruby to the ground and stormed out. Maggie approached and helped up Ruby. Mari followed, looked at the fallen girl and then ran after Gold.

"Is she mad at me too?" Ruby asked meekly.

"She's doing whatever her sister is telling her." Aero whispered, walking over to his desk. He picked up a water bottle and tossed it to her. "The nurse wants you to drink this before the tournament." He then pulled out a small breakfast from the slot in his desk. "And eat this."

She nodded compliantly and sat down, beginning to eat hungrily. Her father's 'wonderful' pancakes just weren't cutting it.

After eating almost half, she looked up at Aero and Maggie. "So when do we go on today?"

"First."

"Joy."

"I know."

"Versing?"

Aero smiled. "Today shoud be easier, we're versing a few first years. We have to do 2 rounds 'cause their were more people than expected."

"I'm fine with that."

Maggie shifted closer to Ruby. "More people to vent out your frustrations with your uncle."

Ruby blushed. "I'm not really mad at him anymore."

"Ah! Ruby!" Maggie hugged. Ruby was startled. Her best friend was normally the one to stick to an argument until the other person begged for forgiveness. But now she was encouraging Ruby to apologize. "I-I just feel really bad about leaving you in the parking lot. And I now how much he means to you."

"Maggie...It's O.K. I don't blame you for anything." Ruby comforted, offering a small smile.

Aero looked at her, silently noting the fact that her eyes looked slightly red. He stared. Ruby noticed.

"What?" She asked, staring back.

Aero crossed his arms. He leaned in close. "Something happened again didn't it? A bunch of people walked into the classroom talking about how they were yelling at some girl."

Ruby purposely looked anywhere but his face. Maggie was completely oblivious, shouting across the room at the teacher. He was yelling back about sitting down. Maggie sighed and collapsed dramatically into the chair, scowling at the teacher. The teacher scowled back before looking back into his magazine. She immediatly stood up, definatly challenging to teacher. He never looked up.

"Nothign happened." Ruby muttered quieter. "I just got caught up with Mr. Branwen."

"We all know he is your uncle...Hey! Don't change the subject." He scowled.

Ruby smiled sheepishly. "Just drop it."

 _"Would all students still in the tournament, please report to the arena."_

"That's us!" Aero smiled.

Ruby turned to Maggie. "Sorry you didn't get to advance to the next round."

Maggie shrugged, casting a cocky smirk. "It's not my your fault that I went up against your sister."

"And she just happened to slaughter you." Aero pointed out. He stood up and grabbed his bag, nudging his friend.

Maggie glared, slamming her hands on the desk. "Your just lucky that Yang wouldn't hurt Ruby even if the entire world depended on it."

RUby cringed. "Ah...that's not true. ME and Yang came up with the agreement that so long as I have Cresent Rose, we would fight each other." And she left the room with a squeak.

Aero wanted to scream, racing after her. "Why didn't you talk to me!? Get back here Ruby!"

* * *

Ruby clutched the scythe to her chest, looking at the trembling first years. She felt kind of bad, having to beat them into the ground. They looked at each other, then at Ruby's giant scythe, and then back to each other. They knew they were in trouble. Aero seemed oblivious, bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for the match to begin. But everyone was still filing into the arena. She watched as the teachers took their seats in the front.

Getting bored, Ruby looked around the playing field. It seemed the same as yesterday, if anything with a little more rocks. She absently noted that the pillar she had destroyed was miraculously fixed. Aero nudged her, a small smiled on his lips. She turned to their opponents.

They were both girls, and very young looking. One had ginger hair with very light skin. Her eyes were orange and had a spark of fire lit behind it. She wore and orange tee with black leggings. Around her neck was a little pendant with a peach on the edge. Ruby thought she looked sweet.

Her other friend had very dark chestnut hair. Her skin was nicely tanned and blended perfectly with her light brown eyes. Ruby smiled, she smiled back, completely accepting. She had a on an auburn turtle neck and dark, almost black pants. She was wearing boots with brown fur poking out the top. Ruby smiled again and approached. She held out ehr hand and both girls shook it.

"I hope you girls have fun. I'm Ruby."

"I'm peach and my brown haired friend is Chestnut." Peach introduced.

"It's great to meet you. Good luck!"

Chestnut smiled. "You too."

"This is a great time to get some unwanted anger out." He said when she stood next to him again. There was a twinkle in his blue eyes.

She couldn't help but smile back. "I feel bad." But it would be nice...

Aero's smile broadened as he slung an am around her and pulled her in close. He then turned both of them around and winked at group of girls sitting in the bleachers. They blushed and laughed together, pointing at Ruby. She shoved him away with a disgusted eye roll. They just laughed harder. Ruby turned to the first years, but they were staring at Aero, obvious awe on their faces.

"Geez Aero, for once, you have everyone swooning over you." She mocked.

"Oh yes. Aero is on fire today." He smirk, casting her a flirtatious glance.

"No."

 _"If you are done having fun down there,"_ Tai began. _"Then you may begin."_

Ruby had to admire the first years courage. As soon as the word begin left Tai's mouth, they charged. But their weapons weren't even drawn yet. The two friends exchanged a look before splitting up. Peach and Chestnut skidded to a stop, not expecting them to do that. They nodded and chased after the older students. Except Ruby had gone missing. Aero was leaning against a pillar, casually waiting for Chestnut to charge him.

Peach had an assault rifle out and was looking through the sight. Ruby mean while was lying down on the pillar above Aero, in a classic sniper position. She had it trained and Peach's hand, waiting for her to commit to pulling it. It didn't really seem like a transforming weapon, but then again, not everyone had one. She knew for certain that judging by the basic design of Chestnut's sword, hers was not either. It was more likely dust infused. Many of the first year students didn't have transforming weapons until they took Basic Weapons with Uncle Qrow.

Peach gave up and turned to Aero. Chestnut charged at the same time. Ruby watched as the orange haired girl swung the weapon around and shifted so she was n the fight side of Aero. Her finger twitched over the trigger and Ruby pulled her own. The shot hit the weapon and she watched as Peach dropped the weapon. Chestnut was startled enough for her to halt her weapon's withdrawal, allowing for Ruby and Aero to get a glimpse of lightning sparking across the blade.

Aero shook off his awe and teleported away, drawing his pistols. He appeared behind Peach, letting loose a string of bullets. He watched as her aura sparked orange before she rounded on him and fire her own gun. Ruby turned her focus on Chestnut, trying to keep her at bay. It was working well so far, but she was getting closer and closer to the shoot-off. Ruby rolled her eyes. She just wanted to get this match over with.

She leaped effortlessly off the pillar and rolled across the ground, unfurling the scythe and propelling herself forward. Chestnut didn't expect her to drop so fast and barely had enough time to dodge a deadly swing. The first year unsheathed her sword and swung it, sending out a wave of lightning at Ruby. SHe let out a meek, "Ekk!" activating her semblance to get out of the way. Aero broke away from the fight to go help Ruby. They stood side by side, Aero's guns firing relentlessly at Peach and Ruby swinging at Chestnut.

"This isn't working." She panted, getting nicked by the tip of a lightning bolt.

Aero caught her when she stumbled. "No duh."

"We need to switch."

"That's a bad idea." Aero complained.

Ruby rolled her eyes, leaping off Aero to get a shot at Chestnut. "Not really. You'll have an easier time dodging the lightning while Peach won't be able to block a swing."

"Peach?"

"that's her name."

"How do you know?"

"She told me."

Aero humphed.

"ANd the other is Chestnut."

He scowled but nodded all the same. "Fine."

Aero cupped his hands and Ruby jumped into them. Aero flung her up, snapping out the chain on his weapon to latch onto her waist. Ruby fired a few rounds from her gun and brought both of them into the air. He detatched, shoving off her, sending them both in different direction. Ruby landed behind Peach, not wasting any time in resting. The hit rang true, a little too true, and the younger girl was sent spiraling away. Ruby didn't stop, she followed up with unrelenting blows, feeling a little guilty as Peach tried to keep up with the measly gun she was holding. But soon it was too much and she collapsed to the ground.

 _"And Ruby has just taken out Peach, dropping her level just a slight bit below 15."_ Tai called happily.

Ruby smiled down at Peach. "No hard feelings right?"

"None at all...Your the girl going to Beacon right?" Peach asked.

Ruby helped her up, stiffening slightly. "Yeah."

"Cool! A lot of kids in my grade are jealous and their older siblings want to hurt you." Ruby bit her lip, now afraid of what was going to happen to her. "But i don't care. If anything, I want to be like you."

Ruby felt the tension drain. "T-That means a lot. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Good luck Ruby Rose." She winked. There was something in the way, she said that made Ruby confused. Why was that familiar?

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a frightened Aero. "Ruby! Get out of the way!"

Ruby didn't doubt him. n fact, she trusted him completely. One of the only ones in this school she could. She leaped into the air, firing off 3 consecutive shots as lightning struck the pillar she was by.

 _"And that's the end of this round. Aero takes out Chestnut with a knockout. Come back later too see these two fight again later."_ Tai laughed proudly.

Ruby rushed Aero, who was holstering his gun, and hugged him. He hugged back laughing with her. They broke. He smiled. She smiled. And they walked off together.

* * *

 **And lived appily ever after.**

 **Just kidding! Hope you enjoyed and Hapoy New Year! If you want to other battle, I'll update it as a bounus chapter. It's up too all of you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, just a little bit of Ruby venting out frustration. Please Review, Follow, and Fav! It really means a lot.**

 **Happy 2018  
Windrider340**


	8. Chapter 7

**Important: It was brought to my attention that some of my OCs resemble characters from video games. Note, I did not intentionally do this. I was just following the color rules and pairing them with weapons I also liked. Based on their weapon, I choose their semblance. Just wanted to clear that up.**

 **I'm so sorry that I didn't have this up sooner. What's it been...a month? I've had writers block and it makes me really mad. The next chapter will be much easier to write. After Day 5, I'm going to do one chapter for the weekend. Then things get a little difficult for Ruby. Well, more than she already has.**

* * *

 **Day4**

 **Home**

Ruby woke up feeling worse than she had when she went to bed. Fighting two matches really took a toll on one's ody. She rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor with an _oomph._ Yang soon joined, landing on top of her little sister and resting, unmoving. Ruby couldn't breathe.

"Yang!...Can't...BREATHE!" She huffed out. The blonde groaned and rolled off of her, but remained on the floor. SO did Ruby. She looked over at her sister.

"You tired too Rubes?"

"Oh yeah. My arms burn. And so do my legs." Ruby whined.

Yang murmured her agreement. They both looked at each other. And promptly burst out laughing. Ruby rolled onto her back and clutched her stomach.

"Yeah. Everything's sore. Why'd they have to have 2 fights?"

"Cause there were too many students." Ruby replied casually.

"At least you got the first years. I had to fight my best friend and her little sister." Yang complained, rolling onto her arm. "Why couldn't I be paired with you?" She continued to whine. "I seriously think that it was rigged."

"The only real reason that I could think of, for us to face first-years, was cause we would go easy on them." They're only 2 years younger."

"its gonna be like you going to beacon." Ruby stiffened. "Except your mixed in with girls two years older than you."

Ruby rolled over and stood up. "Unfortunately."

"C'mon Ruby you're gonna fit right in."

ruby scowled at her from above. "No way. I'm gonna fail."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm going to be learning things 2 years above what I'm supposed to be learning. I'm gonna be so behind with all the lessons and then I'm gonna fail all my classes and then I'm gonna get kickoutandliveonthestreetanddonothignfortherestofmylifeand-"

"Ruby!" The girl gasped. "Breathe!"

Ruby took a deep breath in and smiled weakly at her sister. "I'm just...so nervous. What if the people at Beacon treat me the same way that people do at Signal."

Yang immediatly sat up. "Ruby, how are they treating you."

Ruby's face bursrt into a flush. She stuttered over her words. "Ah-um. N-no differently. Th-they just k-keep pr-praising me."

Yang's purple eyes narrowed. "Ruby..."

"I'm just uncomfortable with all the attention Yang." Ruby lied. She grit her teeth and stalked out of the room.

* * *

 **Signal Pt. 1**

"Come on Ruby!" Aero drawled. "Focus."

She yelped, ducking under a punch thrown at her face.

"I'm...Sorry!" She puffed. They paused. "You know that I'm not very good at hand to hand."

"But practice makes perfect." Aero snarked.

Ruby huffed, dodging a punch to her stomach. "I'm sorry, alright. I prefer just to use Cresent Rose to do my fighting...speaking of which."

"yes I think for our next match up, you should remain sniper. I'm glad we get to do it outside."

"Much better cover. And more obstacles."

"Those two are going to have no idea what hit them." Aero replied happily, standing proudly.

Ruby saw the oppurtunity and swept his legs out from underneath him. Aero groaned as he hit the ground. Ruby jumped up and down excitedly.

"Never let your guard down Aero." Ruby chided.

Aero just glared and slowly pulled himself up. Ruby helped him.

"Hey guys! Do you mind if we join?" A girl asked. Ruby turned to see Maggie and Mari walking over. Mari didn't look too happy about this and kept casting glances at the door.

"I suppose. We were just practicing for our match later." Ruby replied nervously. She shuffled her feet.

Aero swung an arm around her shoulder. "How about us against you? I think that'll be fair."

Mari nodded. "Uh...sounds good. I guess. No harm no foul right." She gave a nervous chuckle once more looking back at the door.

"Then let's do this." Aero laughed he took his read position. Ruby did the same, hand hovering over Cresent Rose.

The 'match' started in one quick motion. Ruby had snapped out the scythe and propelled herself in the air while Maggie had snapped her ribbons where Ruby had just been. Mari flipped backwards dodging the shots that Aero was taking at her.

Ruby yelped as she felt a ribbon wrap around her ankle. Her eyes narrowed as she transformed the scythe back into her gun. Taking shots, Ruby was able to loosen Maggie's hold. THe girl moved fluently around the shots and was soon on Ruby's tail again. Aero dodged through the few shots Mari had managed to get off. As long as he could keep her distracted and grounded, Ruby could take her out. As soon as she was done with Maggie.

Aero turned, keeping one gun trained on Mari while firing at Maggie. Ruby saw this and she too began firing, if they could distract her semblance, then Ruby could get away.

But suddenly, Mari wasn't there. Damnit. He forgot about her semblance. She could basically go into stealth mode. That's why her weapon was only a sniper rifle. Nothing else. Using it with her semblance made er a deadly opponent. That's why he was worried about facing her in a match. Hopefully she would be eliminated this round. Although, seeming as they were outside, that wasn't going to happen. Whereas Ruby had to train herself to adapt to a specific environment, all Mari had to tune her semblance.

Ruby seemed to have noticed that Mari was gone. She gave him a slight nod of her head. Aero immediately threw himself at Maggie. While she was caught off guard, she still dodged easily. Ruby took the chance to rocket herself into the rafter. She ducked behind cover and quickly scanned for Mari. If it were anyone else looking for the girl, Aero would be afraid. But it was Ruby, a great sniper. He believed in her to watch his back.

Her eyes scanned, around she looked through the scope. There! A glint of metal! She shifted slightly, aiming for Mari. It was always hard to get the drop on Mari because her semblance enhanced her senses. Which made it much harder for anyone to sneak up on her. But like anyone else, it could be confused. Especially in metal rafters, the sound would confuse her and the ringing would remain. Just long enough for Ruby to sneak up.

She crouched down low and took a few shots. She winced as the sound reverberated around. Mari cried out, dropping the gun and clasping a hand over her ears. Ruby was gone immediatly, rose petals raining down. She shoved Mari, sending her sprawling across. Ruby jumped on her, struggling to keep her down. It was a good thing Mari was just as bad as she was in hand-to-hand combat. If not, she was worse. Ruby eventually got her down.

"I hate you." She hissed.

Ruby looked shock. She yelped when Mari managed to get a hand free and slap Ruby across the face. The girl remained her hold, but turned her stinging cheek, with tear filled eyes, back to her used-to-be friend.

"So does everyone else." Ruby muttered.

Mari sat up. "You will lose everyone who ever considered being friends with you. Most of the school hates you because you get to move up 2 years. What makes you so special? It's probably because your Uncle Qrow and father both work here. Didn't they know the headmaster personally."

"Shut up." Ruby yelled.

"Ruby?" Aero called. He looked up. "I guess Mari's out. You can come back down."

Ruby said nothing, leaping backwards off of the rafters. She landed gently next to Aero. There goes one more friend.

* * *

 **Please Follow and Fav. and review. All revieews will be answered next chap. Have a great wait and I hope to update soon!**

 **Windrider340**


	9. Chapter 8

**Discaimer: I only own my OCs and the story line. Nothing else. All else belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Welcome back everyone. Sorry this is late. Thank you to everyone who reminded me to get the next chapter out soon. I've just been really busy. If anyone knows what FRC is let's just say that's what I've been busy with. I might not get to the second part depending on how stressed I am getting ready of our 2nd FRC comp. Hope to see you soon.**

 **Reviews:**

 **MoonShadowPup:  
** **Chapter 6:** _I purposely made Peach sweet just like the fruit. Ruby needed a little break from all of the stress. I know I need some too. Gold isn't being forced but there is something going on with the two siblings. **  
**_

 **Kamina44:**  
 **Chapter 6:** _You'll see what happens with Ruby next week. Her first week is more verbal._

 **AuroraNova46:  
Chapter 6: **_I'm sorry you had to wait this long for any of them. But here is Day 4_

 **RayD2Kill:  
Chapter 6:** _I hope what I wrote in Chapter 7 cleared that up. I never even knew._

 **Scarlet:  
Chapter 6: **_I'm very glad that you are enjoying this! I hope you keep reading_

 **Shinnypichu88:  
Chapter 1: **_Yes that is exactly what that means, at least between her and her friends. I do hope you keep reading though!_

* * *

 **Edit: Some couldn't see it so I re-uploaded it. (thank you RayD2Kill) I have the next chapter done and will post tomorrow or tonight!**

* * *

 **Signal Pt. 2**

Ruby was unnaturally silent today, Aero noted. After the fight, she had left the room without a word. When he had caught up to her, she didn't even smile. Mari looked like she had been seething and he could only guess what that was about. He just felt bad for his friend. So, he continued to babble on. Mostly about random things, like his family and upgrades for his weapon. That seemed to help Ruby. SHe smiled more, and it was genuine.

"So you ready?" He finally asked.

"'Course." Ruby replied. "I'm gonna snipe the competition right from the trees. They'll never see me coming." She struck a pose, making Aero burst out laughing.

"Great. I think this might be an easy battle. But still challenging. Both players are close combat, but their semblance allows them to work in sync." Aero told her.

"Huh? Same sembalnce?" She thought for a moment. "Are they twins?"

"Yep, 1 second apart. They practically live in sync." Aero informed. "They were in my brother's class, when he had to make up that one course."

"I remember." She said. "They are going to be hard. Both watch the other's back. Maybe I should use a lightning cartridge for this. Ice would also work."

"Hmmm. This is harder than I thought." Aero told her. "We need to separate them."

"Then we can pick them off one by one." Ruby finished. "We've got this."

"Thanks to you. You'll have to drive them apart." Aero told her. She immediately looked nervous. "Ruby I believe in you."

"And I believe..." There was a long pause. "In myself.

There was another pause. Both knew that she was lying.

"Ruby.." He reached out. He placed two hands on her shoulders. She looked at him. Though she did her best to hide it, he could see the fear. "I know what's happening."

"Aero." She warned. But her walls broke. "I don't like this."

"I know. Let's just get through the quarterfinals today. And then semis tomorrow." Aero soothed, wrapping an arm around her.

Ruby leaned in as they walked outside together. It was a bright day and the sky was relatively clear. It would be much nicer if it were stormy, but it just meant that she had to go deeper in. Where the forest was denser and the floor was darker. They stood at the ready, waiting for someone to tell them when to go. But that never came.

 _"I know that you were all planning on having the quarterfinals today, but we are changing it up."_ Tai's voice rang through. Ruby and Aero exchanged a look. _"Instead, it will be a team free for all. The last two people standing will be the two finalists to face off tomorrow."_ A pause. _"And please don't kill each other."_

Ruby snorted. Kinda hard. This was not going to end well. It had been a long time since she had been in an all out free for all.

"Stick close?" Aero asked.

"Sounds good. I'll be above. Following from behind." Ruby agreed.

 _"You will first take out and find the competition you were meant to fight today. Then your scrolls will give you a new target."_ Tai clarified.

"Psh. So it's more like assassinate than free for all." Aero thought aloud. Ruby nodded.

 _"Ready."_ Ruby looked around for their targets. They were towards the end, next to Yang and he first year. Her older sister fist bumped and put on her sunglasses. _"Set."_ Ruby faced the woods, taking a runners start, hand on the trigger for the gun. _"GO!"_

Aero was gone in an instant. Ruby clicked the trigger and she was rocketed into the trees. Easily landing, she started to head northeast, where she had seen the two boys. Ahead of her, she could faintly see a blue blur disappearing. She smirked and put on an extra burst of speed. Aero paused at the base of a tree and Ruby joined him on the branch above. Behind them, creeping silently, the twins were waiting. Both had a short pistol in their hands. Their steps were perfectly in sync, breathing too. THe guns were raised ready to fire at a moments notice.

Ruby slowly pulled the gun out from its clip on her back and looked down the scope. They were looking straight ahead, not up. They didn't realize she had gone to the trees. Either that or the twins were after Aero.

"I'm going from above." Ruby said. "When I hit the first, go for the second."

"What do you mean hit?" Aero whispered. Ruby answered with a smirk.

She leaped up higher in the trees, bringing the gun behind her. She quickly pulled the trigger, leaping at one of the boys. Both guns turned simultaneously, but were not quick enough to pull the trigger. Ruby landed on one, bringing him with a thud to the ground. Just as she had predicted to herself, the other went down too, as though he had been hit by her. Aero was stunned for a second but soon came in from the air, raining down bullets from his pistol. He landed on the other one and both lost their breaths. Then their faces set in determination and Ruby and Aero were both kicked off. They got up like robots, once more in sync. Ruby opened her weapon up, ready to block a shot. Aero glowed blue slightly, charging his semblance to so a burst.

The twins raised their weapons and fired with surprising accuracy. Once the rain of bullets stopped, they were both in front of the friends and set them backwards with a kick. Ruby dug her scythe in, halt her fall. She went right back in but this time, she had both on her. She felt her semblance crackle as yet another bullet found its mark or yet another kick landed. Ruby and Aero struggled to over power them. Ruby moved to attack from one side and Aero the other but they deactivated their semblance and threw them both back. Ruby managed to dodge but Aero wasn't so lucky.

She retreat back to where Aero was currently picking himself off the ground.

"We can only bea them if we fight in sync." Ruby informed.

"Ha! Good joke." Aero scoffed, retreating behind a tree.

"C'mon."

"Do you seriously think we can do this?" Aero questioned.

She sighed. "We just can't use our semblances. " Aero nodded still waiting for an answer. "I think we can."

"Ruby."

"I'll keep count." She said beginning the plan. "Ready?"

"Let's go."

They nodded.

"One."

They rushed out, Ruby keeping pace with Aero.

"Two."

They circled around to the right side. Still in sync.

"Three."

The twins raised their weapons, semblance once again activated.

"Four."

Ruby and Aero both kicked out, clipping the pistols.

"One."

They flew from their hands and the friends planted their right leg and kicked with the left.

"Two."

It connected, sending both to the ground.

"Three."

The twins rolled. Ruby and Aero followed.

"Four."

As the twins got up, Ruby and Aero punched in perfect sync.

* * *

Three people stood in the observation deck, staring at a TV. They were currently the only ones in the room. All were watching as the caped Ruby and smiling Aero delivered an onslaught of attacks. THe oldest, a man with a cane ad glasses, was watching with a thoughtful look on his face. The woman too was watching blank look. The other man was Qrow, proud smile on his face. They could all hear Ruby counting and leading her and Aero. They listened intently to her as she took Aero's input and ideas into consideration.

"She is extremely skilled." The man said. The woman agreed.

"i told you Oz."

"You did Qrow. I am very happy for that." He took a sip of coffee.

Glinda nodded. "For the first time in your life Qrow, you are right."

"Thank you Glinda...Hey." He hissed.

 _"Ruby and Aero advance!"_ Tai announces.

"She is an exceptional child." Ozpin said. "I'm glad she will be coming to my school."

His glasses tinted, a small smile on his face. Glinda nodded to Qrow as a goodbye and the two left. Qrow smiled, turnign back to the TV.

"Good luck Ruby. You'll have fun." He said.

* * *

 **Well this chapter was long in coming. The next chapter will be Day 4 Pt. 3 signal cause I want this one to end off here. Then Day 5 will be one, Day 6 and then Day 7 will most likely be combined. Sorry its a little short, the next few will be too. For all who are wondering we are on a Thursday right now as I started this fic on a Sunday/ Monday in Remnant. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Review, Folow, Fav!**

 **Windrider340**


	10. Chapter 9

**Nice and quick this time. It'll be just a little while until I update soon but I'm going on Spring Break. Plenty of time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **AuroraNova46:  
Thank you so muchand I hope this was soon enough.**

 **KHARAKI TAKAN:  
I was running out of ideas for an aura and then I was like "What happens with twins?" SO this was my brain-child. Someone actually gave me the idea to have Glynda and Oz come and watch. It was actually Aurora and I am extremely grateful for it. **

* * *

**Signal Pt. 3**

Ruby panted, dripping sweat. She was exhuasted. It had too have been at least 2 hours of them being out here. It was a clear day so the sun was beating down on them. IT was nearing the middle of summer so that made it all the hotter. In the end, they were also in a dense forest, trapping the heat below the tree line. SHe felt sweat drip down her face and she tried to wipe it off. But her sleeve was already soaked and it did nothing to help. A near miss reminded her that she and Aero were being hunted.

Ruby activated her semblance for the umpteenth time, grabbing Aero. He protested weakly but he was still tired from the last fight.

"Ruby." He rasped. "Stop. You shouldn't be doing this."

She went to protest but her semblance gave way and they tumbled to the ground. She squeezed her eyes closed, in obvious discomfort.

"You're more exhausted than I am right now." Aero said.

She nodded. "We weren't ready for this. Maybe we should give up."

"Like hell we are. At least we will go out with a bang." He had a sadistic twinkle in his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to set the entire forest on fire."

"So?"

"My father is going to kill me." Ruby argued.

"He's the one who started this."

"But-"

"If it isn't you, it's gonna be your sister."

She paused trying to hid the smile. That was true. If she wasn't the one to set the forest on fire it would be Yang.

"Why not." She said. They were up against two 4th years. Graduating with Yang. Actually, really close friends with Yang.

She snapped out ehr regular cartridge and snapped in her fire dust.

"Clearing?" She asked.

"Yeah." He grabbed her then and activated his own semblance. She felt dizzy as they jumped through trees, feeling her head spin. Aero was completely unfazed. THey ended up in a clearing both of them panting under the under the unrelenting sun.

"How long do you think we have?" Ruby asked.

"Couple of minutes."

"O.K. I'll be right back."

She ducked behind a tree. She Quickly pulled off her boots, and slipped out of her leggings, leaving her bare legs exposed. She then ripped the sleeves slightly at the seems. She then procceded to roll up her cloak so that it was half the length she normally wore it at. Ruby stepped out in front of Aero. He blushed.

"Cooler now?"

"Yep."

He gulped. "It's strange, seeing your legs, especially since your- u-m d-dress is so sh-short."

She glanced down flushing brightly. "Sorry."

He shook himslef. "Doesn't matter."

Just like that, they were back in the fight. She dove to the ground, dogging a rain of bullets.

"Ready?" Aero asked.

"Yep." Ruby smirked. She was so going to be grounded after this.

She switched the sniper into her scythe and planted it on the ground. ANd pulled the trigger. Fire errupted after the caliber bullet was released trailing it in glorious red adn orange. It was beautiful. It struck the tree and went straight through leaving a singe mark.

THe two older students looked down.

She leaned over, whispering to Aero, "Wait for it."

Suddenly there was a bang and the bottom of the tree was on fire.

"Oh my gods." Aero breathed.

THe fire spread quickly, licking at the trees, hopping to catch fire. And then there were the alarms. They blared as soon as the grass caught.

Ruby flopped to the ground as the two older students jumped down walking over. They just stared as the forest burned.

"Can you do it Aero?" Ruby asked.

"It'll burn for maybe 2 seconds before I can charge long enough to get all 4 of us out of here." Aero admitted.

THe older students flushed

"Sorry." One said.

"For what?" Aero asked.

"TIring you."

"Nah. We couldn't last much longer." Aero dismissed.

"Ready?" Ruby asked.

They ll nodded. She gripped Aero's shoulder and he put her arm around her waist.

"Your dad's gonna kill you Ruby." The boy said.

"Yep."

"Yang's gonna laugh." The girl said.

"Yep."

And they were gone. Ruby winced as she felt flames lick her bare legs before they were off again. She took in a deep breathe of fresh air as soon as tey were out of the forest. There were already people rushing ito the forest, ready to put out the flames. Qrow was waiting a hidden smile on his face.

"You know better than that Ruby." He snorted.

"Does Dad know? If it was me or Yang."

"Tai's oblivious. He's still commentating your sister's match." Qriw smiled. Rub laughed.

Ruby shrugged slightly. "I only did it cause we were gonna lose anyway. May as well go out with a bang. And this can be my gift to the school. A burnt forest."

Qrow snorted once again, ruffling her hair. He drew her in for a hug but Ruby winced as it rubbed her raw legs. Her uncle noticed.

"You took off your leggings." He noted.

"It was too hot."

"And your sleeves."

"Sorry." She said.

He sighed. " Let's get you and Aero to the nurse." Ruby looked at the boy. He was practically dead on his feet, blue eyes dull. "Can you walk?"

She went to answer but realized he was talking to Aero. He nodded. Qrow turned back to Ruby and suddenly she wasn't on the ground anymore. She whimpered as her legs clicked together and her arms rubbed against his scratchy shirt.

"Sorry." He murmered lightly, carrying her into the school. Aero trailed behind.

The nurse fussed immediately as soon as they got there. By that time, Aero looked ready to pass out and Rub was starting to feel the burn as adreniline wore off. She too felt the expense of using her semblance too long. Qrow laid her on a bed as the nurse prepared something for the burns. Aero just followed and crawled on the bed after. Qrow went to nudge him off, but he was already fast asleep. Ruby's eyes were half lidded, struggling to stay awake. Qrow didn't bother after that. The nurse rubbed a salve on her legs and she was out like a light. The two best friends cuddle together and the nurse too left them there.

Qrow took a seat in a far corner by a window, watching as they slowly tamed the fire. He saw Yang arguing with her father about something before she shoved past him and stormed into the building. The two friends that Ruby had previously been facing trailing. Qrow just shrugged, deciding to let that be. SHe would be up in a few minutes but she could wait. He watched as Tai shook his head, rubbing his temples. Then he looked around for someone, most likely Qrow himself, before giving a visible groan and rushing into the forest.

Qrow got up then as he heard stomping footsteps. The nurse looked at him but he waved her off. Opening the door he found a seething Yang.

"They're asleep." He told her as she opened her mouth.

She visibly calmed, relaxing. Yang did not want to wake them.

"Are they O.K?" She asked.

He nodded. "Ruby's a little burned. Her aura was low so when Aero teleported them, she felt the effects of the fire. Both of them are extremely drained fro using their aura but Aero more so."

The girl and boy flushed. "Sorry." They said in unison.

"Don't worry about it. They lasted the longest out of all the freshmen. If they had eliminated you, they would have gone up against Yang in the finals tomorrow." They should be proud for getting third."

"Third?" Yang asked.

"You had eliminated the other two before Ruby set the fire."

"Huh."

"Mhmm." He agreed. "Do you want to stay?"

"We came up just to get checked. We were also in the middle of the fire." The boy said. Qrow shifted to let them in.

"I'll keep dad away." Yang informed, heaidng back down the stairs. "Tell Ruby I'll see her tonight. If she comes home."

"Bye Yang." She smiled as Qrow waved.

He popped back into the room, resuming his seat.

* * *

 **Sorry. Its short. Please Review, Follow, and Fav. It means a lot to me! :D  
Windrider340**


	11. Chapter 10

**I"M SO SORRY! I've been caught up with school and other stuff. I'm aso suffering from a massive case of writer's block. I just lost interest in writing. I owe a big thanks to my friends though because they sparked me into writing a new story and I took up their challenge. While doign that, I found new ideas for my stories. I'm back, and now that it is summer, I have plenty of time to write!**

* * *

 **Day 5**

 **Signal Pt. 1**

Ruby stretched as she woke up. She and Aero were still in the infirmary, being monitored. Her aura had been almost completely gone and Aero was facing exhaustion. So the nurse had decided to keep them both overnight. At some point, Aero had been oved to a different bed and she now lay, staring at his sleeping form.

Dear Lord she loved him. And she was thankful she still had him. She was pretty sure that her other friends had left her for some odd reason and Aero was the only one that stayed. Although, sooner or later he was bound to leave. But she still loved him, just like a brother. He was always there for her when she needed him most. Maybe because of that, he wouldn't leave her in the end.

"Morning Ruby." He said lightly. She flashed him a smile.

"Morning."

He stretched, "What are we doing today?"

Well..." The nurse walked over with a gentle smile. "You are staying in bed to rest and Ms. Rose here is gonna stay off her feet today."

"So...no classes?"

"Nope."

She gave a triumphant smile. "Yes! Our plan has worked."

The nurse laughed, fiddling with something on the machine. "You can watch the finals from here. I'm sure your uncle will be up here shortly."

Ruby nodded to the nurse and the older woman left the two to themselves.

* * *

Qrow walked in to see Ruby and Aero playing cards on her bed. The girl's tongue was stuck out adorably in concentration as she stared intently at her cards. He laughed. Aero was cleary amusing the girl, seeming as he could win the hand at any time he wanted. On a TV screen was the final match between Yang's team and her came as no surprise to see Yang was winning. That did n't mean she hadn't used her semblance.

"Morning you two!" He called.

Ruby looked up, silver eyes sparkling with a smile. Her legs were wrapped, presumably with ointment under it. Aero chose this moment of distraction to play his hand. When Ruby looked back down, her face fell. Anyone could tell that she had been played.

"You jerk!" Ruby yelped, shoving Aero.

The boy laughed, waving his arms frantically as he toppled off the bed. Ruby just scowled at him, not willing to help. Qrow sighed and helped the still exhausted boy stand up. Aero's semblance may be incredibly useful but it took a toll on his body. Aero was laughing the whole time though, smile wide on his face. Qrow had to admit, he was thankful for Ruby's friend. She had seemed to be in a slump this past week. For the first time, she seemed to be genuinely happy.

Qrow sat on Ruby's other side, bringing an arm around. "Your dad come to visit?"

"That's a stupid question."

"Well..."

Ruby sighed, "Yes, last night he yelled at me for starting a fire when I had woken for dinner. Then he left. He was also in this morning, talking to the nurse. I was too tired and fell right back to sleep though."

Qrow ruffled her hair. "You seem better now."

"Yang's out!" Tai screeched on the TV. All three heads snapped over, surprise at the development. Turns out there was nothing surprising. She had let her anger take over and made a stupid mistake. Ruby burst out laughing a few moments later, staring at Yang's dumbfounded face.

"She's not going to be happy. Probably going to punch something." Ruby smiled. Qrow's eyes widened.

"Better go get her." Aero finished.

Qrow darted away, hurrying out of the room. As he left, something in the far corner crashed to the ground. Ruby ad Aero both jumped, glancing at each other. The nurse rushed in, grumbled something about getting stuff to clean it up, and left once more. Aero flopped back on the bed tilting his head back slightly.

Ruby crawled over to her, resting a head on his shoulder. "You tired."

"Slight headache." Aero admitted.

Ruby unwound herself from him and moved to get off the bed. "Then take a nap. I have a few things to finish up."

"Beacon?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. Aero grabbed her arm as she began to slide from the bed.

"You can't walk." Aero said. She knew the hidden message. _Stay._

She laughed. "I'm just going to the other bed."

Ruby felt his hand slacken. Glancing over, she saw that he was almost asleep. The meds must finally be setting in. After a few more moments of waiting, his breath evened and a slight snore on his lips. She chuckled quietly, reaching for the bed post.

Sliding off, her feet touched the ground. She used both beds and lightly shuffled around Aero's. There was a slight sting but nothing unmanageable. The problem came when she didn't have another bed to support her. As soon as she put her full weight on her legs, they collapsed underneath her. She gasped at the sudden pain shooting up her legs and let out a meek plea for help.

Suddenly, she felt footsteps and hands on her. Ruby was rolled over and soon was looking into bronze eyes. They sparked with malice and hidden intent. Ruby stiffened, then shrank slightly. She didn't want to know what happened next.

"What's up Ruby?"

* * *

 **Not the best and incredibly short for a coming back chapter. Thank you to everyone who left reviews and I'm extremely thankful to one of my more recent reviews that got me back on track with thise. Little cliff hanger. I promis to see you next weekend!**

 **Windrider340**


	12. Chapter 11

**It's only been 2 days since I uploaded! I definitely am over this writing slump! This is one of the longest chapters I've written and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to the few who Followed and Favorited my story. I hope all previous readers stick with me too!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own Aero, Gold, and all other of my Ocs in this story. All else belongs to RoosterTeeth.**

* * *

Gold leaned over Ruby, a smirk on her face. "What's up Ruby?"

Ruby shrank back further from the girl, longing to get away. Something was wrong about this whole situation. "Get away Gold."

"Awww. Is the soon to be Beacon student scared." Gold said as she bent down further. Ruby saw something glint in her hand as the girl drew closer.

"I don't care anymore. I just want you off." Ruby struggled weakly, trying to push the girl off now. But, Ruby never had much upper body strength. Her mind breifly flitted back to the incident when Yang was training her. That had been a nightmare. They had never trained there again unless Tai was there or they _both_ had their weapons. The weapons rule stood no matter where they trained.

"Not gonna happen." Gold took that moment to reveal what was in her hand. A small knife, but big enough to do damage.

Ruby struggled harder desperate to get away. She managed to get an arm out and used to to shove Gold's head to the side and into the ground. The used-to-be friend was startled and was rolled off. Ruby scrambled away, trying to get to the beds to help herself up. All she needed was something to hold herself up. Stupid burning the forest down!

Gold recovvered quickly though, leaping on top of Ruby. They fell between the two beds, sending a few things crashing to the ground. The sound of shattering glass echoed nd Gold looked around panicked. Aero shifted on his bed, weakly calling Ruby's name.

The girl looked at her friend. He was rubbing sleep from his eyes and scanning the room for her. Damnit Gold. She just had to wake the boy up. The bronze eyed girl stared at Ruby. Suddenly, thew knife was coming down toward Ruby's exposed hand. There were sparks of red as her aura stopped the knife. But it doesn't hold forever. Ruby jerked her hand back as the knife crashed through. The blade just nicked the inside of her finger. Then Gold was gone, rushing off out the back door as the nurse came back in.

Ruby weakly held herself up and climbed back on the bed with Aero. He stared at her shaking form, as she clutched herself. The nurse fumbled around on the floor with supplies, cleaning up the two messes. After, she came over and check ruy over for any injuries. The girl did a good job of hiding her finger, but Aero didn't miss the slight drop of red on the bed sheets.

"Honey I told you not to move without help." The nurse bent down, looking up at Ruby now. "You may not have been seriously burned, but you burned a lot of your legs, making them week. Just give it a couple more hours and we'll see how you feel."

Aero shifted, making room for Ruby. The girl flashed him a smile, fake but believable. He bought it. Immediatly, the two fell asleep, cuddle together...again.

* * *

Qrow, Tai, and Yang all walked in on Ruby moving from between the beds. The nurse was watching her with a trained eye as the girl shuffled on shaky legs. Aero was standing against the windows, seemingly waiting for her.

"It's like your learning to walk all over again." He let out a cackle.

"Shut up! It wasn't my idea to burn the forest."

"It wasn't my idea to take off your protection." Aero countered again.

Ruby pouted crossing her arms, steadily walking toward him with intent in every stride. It was as though all the pain had drifted from her mind.

"Now you listen here..." Ruby started.

Aero caught her and hugged the girl. "You are so oblivious Ruby!"

"Wha?" There was a pause as she took in her surrounds. "I did it! Ha! Stupid pain."

Aero laughed as they hugged tighter. The two finally noticed the three family members standing in the door. The boy's face flushed and he straightened his clothes, so as to have something to distract himself from the embarrassment. Ruby on the other hand, ran over and hugged her sister.

"Yang that fight was so awesome!" Ruby praised.

Yang gave her a playful scowl. "I was still the first on eliminated. I just left Aqua* alone and we almost lost."

Ruby laughed, punching Yang lightly. "We'll have to work on that at Beacon." Her cheerful voice fell as she said the name of her soon-to-be school. Aero didn't miss the way she unconsciously protected her right hand. His eyes narrowed. The mood passed over Ruby quickly, replaced with her usual bright eyed and bushy tail.

Tai and Qrow exchanged a look, before laughing. Those two girls had no clue what they were getting into.

"Ready to head home."

Ruby nodded. "What about you Aero?"

He laughed. "I've been clear since this morning. But my parents are still out so my aunt is coming to drive me home."

Ruby slung an arm around hi shoulder. "Want us to drive you home?" She looked hopefully at Qrow or Tai.

Her uncle shook his head. There was no way he was taking two kids with him in a car. No telling what could happen. Granted, he hadn't drunk any alcohol all week but still.

"I guess. Yang took her bike to school today so she's got a ride."

Ruby bounced on her the balls of her feet. She immediately regretted it with a wince. The pain, for the most part, had been in her head but that didn't mean it was al gone. "Besides, it is the weekend. You don't have anything to do!"

Tai ruffled her hair. "Qrow if you're joining us for dinner, go out and by some drinks. It's time we properly celebrated Ruby's acceptance."

"If you don't mind my intruding, may I join you?"

"Please?" Ruby begged.

She turned on her puppy dog eyes looking up at Tai. You could see the obvious struggle in his face. but, no one can ever resist Puppy Ruby. He sighed, relenting. One more the two teens hugged, laughing together.

Qrow nudged him. "You have to admit. Aero does make Ruby happy."

"You make it sound like they're dating." Tai growled.

Qrow shrugged, smug smirked on his face. He walked away, keys swinging in his hand. "Could be worse."

Tai's face brightened, anger surging. "Get back here Old Man!"

"If i'm an old man than you are a Grandpa!" Qrow cackled, running out the door.

Yang followed. hoping to catch the fight the would surely ensue. "This is going to be great!"

Ruby followed in a quick burst of petals. "Wait! You're my rides!"

Aero waved at the nurse as she sighed. This was one family she couldn't deal with.

"Tell that girl I said congratulations." the woman told Aero.

He nodded with a meek smile, teleporting down the floors.*2

* * *

The small family and Aero sat on the couch playing some sort of video game. Currently, Qrow and Aero were battling it out. The sef proclaimed 'Master' was not fairing too well. Aero was thousands of points ahead and much stronger than Qrow. The other man had a stroke of misfortune and was falling...hard.

"HA! And people say the teacher can't be beat."

Qrow snarled, slightly (totally) drunk. "Watch it kid, I haven't graded your final."

Tai scowled. He was doing that a lot today. "If I find out that you purposefully failed a kid...I _will_ report you."

"Don't matter." Qrow slurred as he leaned back. "I'm not returning next year."

"What?" Aero was stunned leaping to his feet. "Mr. Branwen! You're like the coolest teacher! You can't leave."

"Hey." Tai pouted. He went unheard.

"I've been reassigned. i'm not out of school forever, just for the next year or two." Qrow said.

"By then I'll have graduated." Aero said, feeling dejected.

"Way to kil the mood Uncle Qrow." Ruby crossed her arms.

Everyone laughed, the mood turning better with that comment. Qrow soon went for another drink in the kitchen with Tai in close pursuit. They were chatting quietly about something. Yang stretched before muttering about getting something from her room. That left Ruby and Aero. The girl was currently messing around with Zwei on the ground.

"Ruby?" Aero asked tentatively.

"Hm?" She hummed in response. Looking up, Ruby let a small smile grace her features. "If this is about earlier, just ignore Uncle Qrow. He likes to joke with Tai about Yang and me dating."

"It is about earlier, but not about that." Aero admitted.

He shifted next to her on the floor, reaching out to pet Zwei. At least, that's what Ruby thought. In the blink of an eye, Aero had Ruby's right hand in his adn fingers peeled apart. Along the side of her ring finger was a long thin scab running the whole length.

"How did you get this?" He demanded.

Ruby jerke her hand back. "When I knocked over the supplies."

"No you didn't Someone else was there." He scowled, leaning in close. "I may not have seen them but I did hear someone."

"You were half asleep, it was probably in you're dream.' Ruby tried to counter. He saw right through it.

Aero signed, turning away. "Ruby...what's happening with you? Why won't you tell me?"

The silver-eyed girl reached out. "I don't want to..." A pause.

"To what? Hurt me?" He pleaded. "What is it Ruby?"

"To lose you." Ruby admitted, slight blush on her cheeks. "It was Gold in there. She had a knife and cut my finger. At our match, she said that everyone would leave me."

Aero sat dumbfounded. He wasn't going to let this go. Ruby's fist were clenched as he took her hands. Aero pulled her up and guided her into a differnet room. Then, he pulled her into a hug. She clung desperately to him as tears began to fall. Her sobs were muffled so that the rest of her family wouldn't hear. As her knees gave out, the blue haired boy guided her to the ground, rubbing the smaller's back.

"Ruby," He whispered as her breathe evened, fingers twined in the tips of her hair. "I'm never going to leave you...so don't worry. I've got your back."

Unknown to the two, Qrow was leaning just around the corner listening to them. A smile was on his face. _You've got a great friend Ruby._

* * *

 ***Aqua as in Aquamarine**  
 ***2: Aero can teleport short distances and this includes up and down.**

 **Quick note to finish it off. Aero and Ruby are not a thing. Can't remember if I had gone over this or not and I am too lazy to look. They are just Best Friends. One of the people I'm closest to is a guy and he's comforted me in similar ways after similar situation.**

 **Love you all. Review, Follow, and Fav  
Windrider 340**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys. Again. I should just stop apologizing. I've just kind of lost touch with RWBY and got fed up with the story. But I started looking up stuff for Volume 6 and now I'm back in the mood. I'm also going to re-watch the entire thing! I am so weird. Thank you too everyone who reviewed. Normally I would do a shout out to all who followed and faved. There were so many of you and I'm so grateful that people are still really interested! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Ruby stretched as she felt the sun hit her body. Currently she was eating breakfast at a cafe waiting for her friends to show up. They had planned it a few weeks ago, before the big Beacon incident. It was meant to be like an end of school party but now it was more of a good-bye hangout. They were going to spend the entire weekend in Vale. Well not overnight but still. Hopefully, everyone would show up.

Maggie was going to, she had shot her a text over her scroll earlier. Mari was supposed to. After all, they had been talking all week.

Aero was definitely going to. he had said so last night. Her mind briefly flashed to the event. It was nice to have someone there for her. At least he sort of knew what was going on. She just had to hold out for another week and then it would be over. Her mind replayed the scene a little longer and she couldn't stop the smile from peeking its way through.

"Well someone is in a good mood." The boy laughed as he appeared at the table, blue sparks falling lightly around him.

Ruby smacked him with a scream. "Don't do that!"

He rubbed at the spot, scowl painted across his features. "You knew I would be the first one here! I mean, I do only live a block or two away.

"Oh hush." She pouted.

"C'mon! Turn that frown upside down." Maggie greeted cheerfully, popping up behind Ruby.

"Hey!" She scowled. "Stop scaring me!"

"Okay, okay!" Aero said, holding his hands out. "We stopped."

"Thank you." A pause. "Who else is coming?"

Maggie looked thoughtful for a moment "I think Mari is all we're waiting for. Gold hasn't answered anything I've sent her way so..."

Ruby's face fell. Aero noticed immediately and kicked her under the table, leaning over. The small girl leaned in until their noses were almost touching.

"Don't think like that. It's your fault."

"But-"

Aero flicked her. "No. I told you, you've done nothing wrong."

Maggie leaned in with a smile, plopping down right between them. "What are we talking about?"

Both pulled back, slight blush in their face at the realization of just how close they were

"Nothing." Aero muttered.

Ruby flashed a quick smile of thanks. Aero nodded back absentmindedly.

"Are you kidding me?! It was about when you two are going on a date, wasn't it?" She cooed.

Ruby's face turned bright red. "There is no way I will date someone within our friend group."

"But we won't be a group anymore now will we?" Maggie sang happily, not even realizing the weight her words carried with her.

"Maggie! Stop it." Aero snapped.

The damage had been done. Ruby had withdrawn, leaving a fake smile plastered on her face and strained laugh echoing. Maggie didn't notice either.

"Shut up and let's go already!" Mari called. All three jumped, looking over at the wall. Having a stealth based semblance didn't help the friends much.

"I hate you all." Ruby growled as she was scared for the third time. She grabbed the check the waiter had left and disappeared inside.

As soon as she was clear of the windows, she slouched against the wall, struggling to hold back tears. Was it true? Were they really not a friend group anymore because she was leaving? Or were they kicking her out because she was supposedly their senior now? Would they fall apart or leave her behind?

"Are you O.K?" A woman asked, worried eyes of a mother flicking over.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. Sorry for worrying you ma'am."

"No need." She comforted. "I saw you come in. Just wanted to check."

"Thank you." Ruby said gently.

The woman's head cocked. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"*

She smiled, shaking her head. "Probably not, but I live on Patch. So you may have seen me there."

"I live on Patch too! That is where I must know you." She smiled back. "How about I pay for your breakfast? Is that O.K?"

"Um...Why?" She asked.

"Because you look like you could use a little pick me up. It really isn't a problem at all." The woman answered.

Ruby opened her mouth to respond but paused, thinking it over. "Yeah, as long as its no trouble."

"Nope." And the woman was gone in a flash, waving Ruby's ticket and approaching the counter.

That definitely turned her mood around. She skipped outside, going to meet back up with her friends. Instead, she was swept off her feet and into Aero's arms.

"What the-" She yelped. It was cut off as they leaped into the air, hopping easily over the people and tables.

Ruby clung to the boy's neck as she whooped with joy. Glancing down, she saw Maggie, Mari on her back, whipping down the street on a lid, sparks shooting behind. Ahead, she had her ribbon, twisted around a pole, pulling them along. Aero and Ruby landed with a thud on a roof, before he was running again leaping off for the next one. She yelped again as her skirt flipped up and she immediately brought and arm to keep it stable. Aero seemed to laugh harder.

"Come on Ruby!" He smiled. "This is fun!"

His smile was of course infectious. The one that was previously on her face brightened until the whole friend group problem had disappeared from her mind. She too whooped out in joy as they soared over a particularly big gap, Aero's semblance pushing them to the next rooftop.

* * *

"Ugh I am stuffed!" Maggie complained, flopping back into the booth.

Mari glared. "No one told you too eat that much."

"Ya-huh. Ruby did." She pointed weekly at the girl who was licking her fingers.

"What? It was funny." Ruby laughed as Maggie groaned.

Aero nudged Mari. "She isn't wrong."

"I never said she was." Mari smiled right back, holding back laughter.

"You're all jerks." Maggie shouted before she groaned again much louder.

Ruby fell back cackling. "Maybe...you...should...go to the bathroom." She suggested, between laughs.

Maggie looked about to protest before she paled considerably. Then, she slid out of the booth, holding her mouth, and pelted to the bathroom.

"AHAHAHA!" The three couldn't help it, bursting out into tears as well as laughter.

Once it had calmed, Mari turned to the two remaining people. "So where are we going now?"

Ruby thought for a moment. "I do need to do a little shopping."

"I think after the tournament last week we could all use some more ammo." Aero pipped up.

"And I need some more stuff for my special rounds." Ruby added.

"Dust." Mari added absentmindedly.

Ruby glanced at her. "Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Oh! There's an ammunition shop right by that store. What was it?" Aero said thoughtfully.

Ruby perked up. "From Dust to Dawn! I hope the shop owner fixed his windows."

Aero stared. "That was the shop you saved?"

"Holy..." Maggie trailed off. She saved a dust shop, one that sold some of the best in Vale.

Mari's expression darkened slightly, eyes narrowing. The three others didn't notice it, even as her gaze followed Ruby down the street. Maybe they should have paid closer attention as she slowly lagged behind, scroll to her ear.

* * *

"Where's Mari?" Maggie asked, looking around. They were only a few blocks from the shop but they had no clue when she was left behind. Maybe all the way back at the restaurant. But no, she was there when they were talking about heading out a little while ago.

"Sorry guys!" Mari ran up behind waving and panting. "I saw someone I knew and forgot to tell you to wait up. At least I caught up in time."

Ruby smiled. "No worries. We knew you would catch up."

Mari forced a smile on her face in return, convincing the other two girls. Aero's gaze narrowed but he never questioned it. After watching Ruby make so many, he sure knew what they looked like.

They continued walking, chatting happily. At some point, Aero had hoisted the lightweight Ruby onto his shoulders. They two were laughing so much they didn't even notice as Maggie took several pictures of them. Ruby even stood up on him to see over the crowd, enjoying the feeling of the gentle breeze as she spread her arms wide. That was until Aero teleported a few feet ahead, knocking Ruby off balance, and into the waiting boy's arms. That prompted more pictures and laughs as they walked into the ammunition shop.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" A man asked behind the counter.

Ruby who had been busy gawking at some on the weapons lining the walls, bounced over excitedly. "Hi! Are all of these yours?"

The man looked taken aback. A tail slid out from around his waist revealing his faunus nature. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Cool! I come here all the time but I didn't know!" She said with a bright smile.

The owner couldn't help but smile back, tail twitching slightly. "Doesn't always do good for business when customers know. And yes, I own theses weapons but I have no use for most of them so I put them up to sell."

"I really like that mace. Is it a two stage?" She asked leaning on the counter, eyes bright with curiosity and excitement.

He glanced up at the one in question. "A friend of mine is actually working on it. It won't be a two stage but it will be infused with dust."

"I saw the button so I didn't know if it was a trigger or not. It'll certainly hurt to get hit, and I bet you have to be strong."

"It's going to some kid whose going to Beacon." The guy said. "Maybe you'll see him in a few years."

Ruby's face brightened. "Yeah, in a few..."

Aero nudged himself in front of Ruby. "Anyway, I was looking for some more ammo for my pistol..." The two continued to discuss what he was looking for as both took a look at his weapon. Ruby wandered off, talking to Mari and Maggie.

Once Aero finished, Ruby jumped right back in. The faunus even seemed to have an affectionate smile on his face. "I need some high caliber sniper rounds."

"Ones able to infuse with dust or regular?" He asked.

"Uhhhh, There's a difference?" Ruby tried.

"The first. She has no clue. We haven't taken that class yet." Mari answered, coming to the front. "She infuses it on her own so she doesn't really need to know yet."

The man disappeared, coming back with a few different cases. "I'm impressed. I've never seen a student do their own. It's got to be hard."

Ruby shrugged, looking at the labels. "Not really, except when I blow up the woods."

The two chatted for a little longer before finding the right caliber and moving for Maggie. Once she was done, the four left with a wave and a smiling man, heading for the dust shop.

The old man grunted a greeting as they entered the shop before perking up in surprise at seeing Ruby. He had something planned that none of them knew of.

"I need fire and gravity. Maybe a little lightning." Ruby muttered, looking around. "The first two in crystals the other in powder."

The old man nodded, rushing off to get the girl what she needed. Said girl didn't even notice, heading to the back of the store for her comic.

"How do you even have the money for this Ruby? They are expensive." Maggie said, looking around at the different containers.

Ruby smiled. "it's not too bad. And they have really good quality here. Also, Uncle Qrow gives me money every time I can land a hit on him. Dad gives it to me every time I beat him. Yang is the same as Qrow except without a weapon." A shudder. "Rare but it pays well when I can with her."

"So you get money for fighting your family." Mari deadpanned, clearly not impressed.

"I guess." She said, turning back to the stack, only to be greatly disappointed. "NOO!"

"What?" Aero asked, rushing over as Ruby fell to her knees.

She sniffled. "My comic is gone."

Aero released a sigh. "You had me worried."

She quirked a small smile, heading to the front to order her things. Oh well, maybe next time. When Ruby got to the front, she was surprised to find that everything she asked for was already there, waiting for her, along with the missing comic. It was already bagged and rung up. She stared in confusion. Her desired items were also much cheaper than they normally were.

"Wha..." Her voice trailed.

The man grunted, pointing to a sign.

 _Discount to the girl who saved my shop._

Ruby blushed, thanking the man profusely. "You really didn't have to. I was just doing what was right."

She paid for her goods and waited for the rest of them to finish. Once more, only Aero noticed the looks Mari was sending her way.

* * *

After dinner and another sunset jump through the city of Vale, Ruby was on her way home. They had run into Yang who had taken her stuff back home so Ruby wasn't walking alone with expensive things on her. She was almost to the bus station when a scream stopped her. it was coming from behind, down one of the alleyways. Immediately, Ruby ran back to help.

"Figured you would show up Ruby." Gold said from a fire escape.

"Well I told you she was here." Mari said on the other building.

'What is going on?"

"I figured it was time to get revenge." Mari said hopping down, gun in hand.

Ruby reached behind for hers, only finding it not there. That's right! She had left it with Qrow as punishment for burning the whole forest.

"What do you mean?" She asked, stalling for time, hoping for a miracle.

"You've been getting special treatment all day. The shop owner and even the woman at the cafe." Mari growled. "All because you are going to Beacon early."

"We're all sick of it." Gold growled.

Ruby's eyes widened. "All?" Was there more than just these two?

"All." A man growled. But not before he clocked Ruby over the head with a pipe, sending her out cold.

* * *

 *** She was thinking back to the news broadcast as it had shown her cape.**

 **So next chapter you will find out exactly why the pipe was able to work. The weekend was all supposed to sit in one chapter but it got too long. I'm almost done with the next chapter so I'll have it up before I go on vacation next week. OBX here I come! I hope everyone s enjoying summer! Please Review, Follow, and Fav, it means a lot to an author and gets me motivated to write another chapter!**

 **Windrider340**


	14. Chapter 13

**Welcome back everyone. I had actually gotten this chapter done pretty quick and was quite satisfied with it. That was until I couldn't publish it until after I came back from my vacation. Thus why you are getting it 3 weeks late. You will find out why exactly Ruby was able to be knocked unconscious. Shout-outs to Followers and Favorites at the bottom!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Disabled-doctor: Yes that girl is definitely a bitch. That's why I wrote her that way :)**

 **AuroraNova46: I'm back in a really good writing mood so updates should come a little quicker. Its good to see that you are liking this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **MoonShadowPup: That has actually given me a really good idea. I'll definitely do a followup while she is at Beacon so keep an eye out!**

* * *

Ruby awoke to a persistent pounding in her head. Tentatively, she reached a hand up, feeling for the massive bump on the back of her skull. When it came back, a small crust of dried blood sprinkled her fingers. At least it wasn't still bleeding. Maybe if she hurried she could get back home and shower.

That hope was lost when she glanced up. The sky was dark, practically black if it weren't for the faint glow of the shattered moon and few twinkling stars. How long had she been out? It must have been a few hours, seeming as she was heading to the bus just before sundown. She should have just gone home when Yang offered.

With a grunt Ruby tried standing, struggling to get her feet underneath her. She looked at them, finding they were tied with a chain. She tried to loosen it by shifting her feet. With a faint glow though, the chain tightened substantially, digging in harder as she struggled more. Ruby stopped with a sharp cry and flopped back to the ground. If only she had Cresent Rose with her.

She drew her knees up to her body, working the chain with her hands to loosen it just slightly. The small girl took it slowly but for every step forward it felt like she was taking two steps back. Soon, that began to get to her. Her thoughts caught up as the memories flooded back. All...there must have been more than two people involved. Ruby's gaze flicked to the chain, inspecting it. Before, she didn't make the connection. Although, now that she was thinking about it, the metal looked familiar. Her brain helpfully provided the fight against Gold.

She remembered the boy, whose weapon was the gauntlets. This was something he had done. That meant that he was working with Gold and Mari. There had to be more. Mari had left long before Ruby as they had split ways to get Aero home. The last person she was with was...

"No!" Ruby gasped. "No, no, no, no!" She was practically sobbing at the realization.

"Not Maggie! Please not Maggie." She cried.

"Why?" She asked. But no one was there to hear her. It was just Ruby, alone in an alley. And she cried, feeling her world crumble apart.

* * *

Qrow was, in a word, freaking out. Well, that was two words. Ruby hadn't come home earlier that night, nor had she given anyone a call. Tai had gone out, saying he would be hanging out with a couple friends, and most likely staying over. Yang had also gone out after dropping off Ruby's stuff, going to a sleepover with friends until Monday. Qrow had promised the father that he would stay over with Ruby, as they were all worried for her well being.

He sighed, rubbing his and rushing to the guest room for his phone. He may or may not have stolen a few of Ruby's contacts Friday night to call in case of an emergency. Like right now for example.

 _"Hmm?"_ A voice answered on the other end.

"This is Mr. Branwen." Qrow greeted Ruby's friend.

 _"Tell me I didn't fail my final."_ The male voice whined.

"No. It's Ruby." He said.

That got the much younger male's attention. In the background, he could here the kid rustling around. _"What's happened? Wait, never mind. I'm on my way over."_

Qrow gave a strained laughed. "That's the thing, she's not here. I was hoping you kids were still out, Aero."

He heard a loud thump on the other end, assuming the boy had dropped his scroll. There was a quick apology as he picked it up. _"N-No sir. We split about 4 hours ago. She was heading for the bus station around sunset with...with...no."_ Aero's voice dropped.

"What?" Qrow urged, worried for his youngest niece.

 _"Maggie. I just never thought..."_ Aero's voice trailed. _"...I never thought she would be one too."_

Qrow sighed heavily again. "It's O.K. Right now we need to find Ruby. Start looking, I'll meet you there." With that, Qrow hung up, grabbing both his and Ruby's weapons before rushing out the door.

* * *

Aero raced through the town checking every little nook and cranny for the girl. He finally reached the bus station, talking to the late night people if they had seen Ruby. Of course none had and that made him worry. That meant she had never made it here. From there he checked all the alleyways between hotels and apartments. That was until he found her, just a glint of metal in the middle of two buildings.

She was curled up, asleep but shivering in the cool night air. Aero approached, gently shaking her awake. Her silver eyes opened, unfocused as she though she couldn't put him into a clear picture.

"Aero?" She questioned, her eyes squinting even though it was late into the night.

"Yeah, yeah it's me. Are you O.K? What's wrong?" He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her, electric blue eyes scanning her for injuries.

She sighed. "It's a little blurry but I remember Mari and Gold. We talked and they said something weird. I was knocked unconscious by the kid we faced against Gold. That's why I also have chains."

"What?!" Aero freaked. Ruby winced.

"They chained my legs. I can't get them off because every time I try they get tighter." Ruby explained.

Aero nodded. "I'm gonna call Mr. Branwen. Then we'll get these off."

"No worries, I'm already here." Qrow answered, crouching down by Ruby. "Hey Aero? Can you shoot these off?"

Aero looked at them. "Last time Ruby melted them. I don't think mine are strong enough."

He nodded thoughtfully pulling out Cresent Rose from behind his back. "I can use her weapon though. If it worked once it'll work again."

Aero nodded, taking a step back so Qrow could get them off. Ruby seemed to relax with him closer to her. He watched as Qrow gently eased his hand between to make a small gap. He spoke softly giving her instructions which she complied with easily. In just a couple of minutes, the chains were off, sizzling on the ground.

"Thank you Aero." Qrow said, genuine and sincere.

He nodded in return. "I'll come by in the morning. And we probably won't go out tomorrow, if she knows half of what I do."

Ruby just nodded, eyes a little droopy from her new position in Qrow's arms.

"Hey little Rose, don't fall asleep on me yet O.K? Just wait until we get home." Qrow said softly.

The girl nodded again, clutching onto Qrow's shirt. Aero smiled affectionately. From there, she looked like a little kid, just needing some love.

"Don't worry Ruby." Aero said. "It'll turn out fine."

Hopefully he'll be able to keep his word.

* * *

"Morning Ruby." Qrow said from her doorway.

Ruby stretched as she awoke in her bed, before ducking under the sheets. "5 more minutes!"

"I don't think so!" He laughed as he dove on top of her bed. They wrestled until the older man finally dragged Ruby out, kicking and screaming. She stopped with a smile, laughing when he smiled back.

"How do you feel?"

Ruby reached a hand up for the bandage. "Fine I guess. It only hurts when I touch it so that's a plus."

Qrow inspected her eyes and scanned her over. "It seems to me that that concussion was entirely situational. Probably not even one. Just...dazed."

"And shocked." Ruby sighed, slumping slightly.

Qrow sighed, gathering Ruby in for a quick hug. "Aero will be over soon. Get dressed and come down for breakfast."

She hummed in response, puling away to begin getting dress. Qrow left, closing the door quietly, and heading downstairs. Ruby sighed again, looking at herself in the mirror. The bandage was hidden for the most part by her hair but you could still see some fleeting glimpses of white. That's all she needed to remember everything that had been revealed while laying in the alley.

How could Maggie have turned? She never thought that her best friend would turn. Maggie had always been so encouraging and happy for her, she never would have thought this would happen. That must be why they called it a blindside.

A little while later, Ruby popped down the stairs, heading to the kitchen for breakfast and maybe some coffee too.

"Hey Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked in a small voice.

Qrow turned, finding his young niece peeking around the corner from the living room. Her hood was pulled up, hiding some of her face. He hated it and wished that he could stop all of it. Why did it have to be her? If there were anyone who didn't deserve it, it would be Ruby. She was sweet, innocent, honest, and kind-hearted. So why was she being punished like this?

"What's up kiddo?" He answered, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Ruby asked.

Behind her, there was a clatter as a bag was dropped. Both whirled to find Aero there, tears almost in his eyes, bag of snacks on the floor. Ruby shrank back, stepping into the kitchen to run. Fear filled her eyes. Fear of loosing another friend and being betrayed once more.

Aero took a cautious step forward. "Ruby no. Please, no."

"A-Aero...I-I-" She stuttered, rubbing her arm.

Aero stopped, looking away. "I'm sorry that I haven't been a good enough friend to make you realize just how wonderful you are."

"No, Aero. It's not you." Ruby sighed, tugging down her hood further.

Aero scowled, voice raising in pitch. "No! Don't you dare say that it's your fault. Nothing you have done was wrong. Nothing is wrong with you. Today, people are jealous over the littlest things." He pulled her into a hug, rubbing her head voice steadying. "Its not your fault if people can't see true talent. You have worked so hard to get where you are and I know you will have to work harder. So please, for my sake, don't blame yourself."

Qrow came over, pulling both kids into his arms. "He's right you know. None of this is your fault. You deserve all these good things. When you first told me that you were going to Beacon...I was ecstatic. You will be an amazing huntress and do incredible things. I have no doubt in my mind that you deserve all of this. And I love that."

Ruby sobbed in between the two men, shaking and laughing all at once. She was glad to have these people in her life. Ones who cared and would stick with her for her entire life. Ones who would never leave her, no matter what. But after all they had said how did she know they wouldn't leave her? But for once, the thought left her mind as soon as it entered. Qrow may not be her blood uncle but he was family and loved her to death. Aero was like Yang, friendly, loving, overbearing, but in the end he would do anything for her.

* * *

Ruby sighed, wrapped in her cloak on the couch, cuddling with Aero.

"Spit it out." Aero said. She hadn't spoken much, just stayed silent and clung to one of the two others in the house.

"Well..." She began. "we both know that it was Maggie, Gold, and Mari."

"And don't forget the other guy but I have no clue why Maggie would tip them off." Aero said.

She hummed, urging him to do all the talking.

"Maggie and Mari had been talking a lot after the announcement. And because Mari talks with Gold she technically turned them both."

Ruby nuzzled into his side harder. "So it all goes back to Gold."

Aero nodded. "Essentially yeah."

Ruby just nodded, getting up quietly and heading off in the direction of the bathroom. Qrow took that oppurtunity to sit down next to Aero, both staring at the blank TV, thinking.

Aero spoke first, shaking his head. "We're both thinking about why Ruby was knocked unconscious."

"I have my theories." Qrow said simply.

"For the most part I think we both know why. I mean, just look at what happened this morning."

Qrow nodded thoughtfully. "Having an aura protects you. It's the most important and yet basic thing that any Huntsman/Huntress learns and has."

Aero's eyebrows crinkled together in deeper thought. "We must make a conscious effort to do it for the first time. For the most part, it becomes second nature after that."

"That's the thing though. Everything Ruby believed is breaking down, faster than she can gather the pieces. It's chipping away at her mind, her self esteem. She's lost confidence in her abilities."

"That's what's affecting her aura. She doesn't even realize it either." Aero sighed.

Qrow nodded once more. "Yep and until she realizes that none of this is her fault, we need to keep a close eye on her."

"For the most part I understand but why?" Aero questioned, missing one big piece.

Qrow looked at him. "Semblances. They eat at your aura. What happens to someone who uses their semblance without an aura?"

"Don't tell Mr. Tai?" Aero said looking at him.

"Don't tell Tai." Qrow agreed.

A few moments later, Ruby flopped down snuggling between the two, flicking on the TV.

* * *

 **I've based this idea off the fact that Jaune has zero self confidence and zero aura. So Ruby is slowly losing confidence which is affecting how well her aura works.**

 **Shout-outs: Thank you to all those from previous chapters! I am so grateful that you guys enjoy it. Sorry If I missed anyone.**

 **Follows: Theshadowhunter216, Disabled-doctor, Rocco151** **(for following me and story), and Edward Verdant**

 **Favs: Rocco151, Edward Verdant.**

 **Next chapter will arrive soon. Please Review, Follow, and Fav.  
Windrider340**


End file.
